Old Version - Curiosity and Satisfaction
by MoonShadow396
Summary: Being reborn and struggling with a whole new language and culture, going through school again and making average grades seems to be the least of my problems lately. Throwing myself head first into the world of the mafia because of my curiosity, which was going to get me killed, may not seem like the best idea but I always believed satisfaction is its own reward. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well I just recently got into KHR and I fell in love with it and got the idea for this story after reading the ring battles in the manga. For anyone that reads my other story A Different Friend I have not abandoned it. Real life got in the way of writing and only about two weeks ago I started again with with new story, I'm currently working on the new chapter for both ADF and this story. Oh, Yeah I don't own anything except for my OC.

Edit A/N: Now to let everyone know, while I will be taking somethings from the anime, this story is mostly based on the manga.

Please leave a Review letting me know what you think!

Chapter 1

It may seem a bit strange, but I woke up from the silence. I'm the type of person that always falls asleep listening to music, but that is because of my above normal hearing. See I use music to help drown out all the other noise like the hum of machines, cars going by on the street, even the few times my brother would sneak a girl into his room. So to have the world around me be completely silent registered as something wrong and so here I am waking up.

Sitting up I noticed that the room around me looked the same as always, save for one very large fact. Everything was in shades of gray, my bed, my books, heck even my hands looked gray right now. Freaking out a bit I got out of bed and standing there I looked back down at it, automatically reaching down to fix the blankets out of habit. I froze midway through; the panic now spreading through me rapidly. I have to tell you, nothing will scare you faster than seeing your own body laying down still curled in your blankets, especially when your body has a bullet hole in its head.

I needed to get out, now, right now. I turned and ran towards my bedroom door stumbling slightly in my haste. I yanked the door open and ran through it. At first, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings after leaving my bedroom, but when I did I was surprised to see a small room with a large desk right in front of me, taking up the majority of space. Sitting there staring at me was a man, or maybe a woman I honestly couldn't tell their gender based off of looks alone. They simply sat there with a smile and beckoned me forward. The desk was completely clear on top except for a thin laptop that was already opened and facing the unknown person.

"Please have a seat." The stranger said as I approached the desk, gesturing to my right as they spoke.

Looking to the side I was startled to see that a simple cushioned chair was now there. Knowing that it hadn't been there before, my earlier panic, which had lessened, increased greatly. There weren't many explanations as to why I either didn't notice the chair before or how it had appeared. With what I had seen earlier in my bedroom, I was starting to think I was either dreaming or going insane.

"You're not."

Startled, I turned and looked back at the stranger sitting down. "What?" I asked.

"Dreaming" They answered. "Or going insane, you're not doing either of those."

"What am I doing then?" I asked feeling lost and even more freaked out that the mystery being, no longer sure of them being human, seemed to be able to read my mind.

"Oh, I always forget you all seem to get over excited about the mind reading. Sorry about that but it isn't something I can just turn off since I have been assigned your case."

"My case, what is going on here? I just saw myself with a bullet hole in my head and a chair appearing out of nowhere and you can read my mind!" I said my voice growing louder as I spoke.

"Hmm, it always seems to work best to just come out and say it so, your dead."

Their face was smiling and I really could use that chair now. All but collapsing into the chair, my eyes focused on the being, still smiling, in front on me. "I'm dead?"

"You're dead. But it was quick and you didn't feel any pain so that is probably a plus." Still smiling, and that is now also added to the growing list of things that are freaking me out right now, they continued talking. "Now you have a few options that will be available to you after we review your life."

I sat there listening and still in disbelief of the whole being dead part. This whole thing had to be some sort of prank.

"Not a prank."

Or I'm delirious from food poisoning.

"No, you went to sleep without eating dinner anyway."

Someone must have slipped drugs in my drink.

"Wrong again, you didn't go out. Instead, you spent the evening reading until you fell asleep."

"STOP DOING THAT!" I screamed.

"No need to screech. Also it is not something I can just turn off. Now listen, you are dead and..."

"No" I interrupted.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I am not dead!"

"You ARE dead!" the stranger said raising their voice slightly. "Nora Jane Mitchell. Born; March 8th, 1987. Date of death June 11th, 2015 at the age of 28 due to a bullet to the brain. Death was inflicted by James Thomas Fletcher who panicked when he thought he woke you up since he broke in to steal from the house."

Stunned at the previously calm persons rant, I sat frozen in my chair. After a few moments letting the new information sink in I spoke up again.

"I'm dead?"

"You're dead."

"Damn" I muttered before letting out a sigh.

"No need to use such language now. Let us move on shall we?" The stranger said before focusing on the computer. "Hmm, you lived in a two-parent family with three siblings. Never grew close to any of them and you moved out as soon as possible. You were an average student throughout your entire education though you took Italian in public school instead of the more popular choice of Spanish. Later on you made a similar choice when you took Japanese in college. Any way you later on took an office job and your life seemed to be a repeat of going to work and coming home, the only exceptions were the rare trips with your best friend. You mainly spent your free time reading, quite a lot as I can see from this list here actually."

"This is kind of creepy" I said when they finished speaking.

"Only to you, this is all perfectly routine for me. Now my job is to process you for one of three options."

A few buttons were tapped and then a picture popped up in front of me. It showed pearly white gates surrounded by fluffy white clouds and large gold block letters spelled out the word HEAVEN. Another picture popped up shortly after the first. This one showed onyx black gates that were surrounded by flickering flames and black letters spelling out HELL.

I waited a few seconds for a third picture to appear but, when nothing happened I spoke up again. "Um, I thought you said three options?"

"True, it is hard to decide what would be a good image for reincarnation though."

"So I can choose between Heaven, Hell, or being reborn?" I asked.

"No, I have the choice of where to sort you." They said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah that would make more sense. Can I just say that I really, really don't want to go to hell?"

"Calm down. I have reviewed your life and you haven't done anything to deserve hell. Though you honestly, haven't really done anything to deserve heaven either." The stranger paused for a bit as they started looking over something on their computer. "Right, reincarnation is the route we will take. Now I just need to find a world to send you to."

"Wait, wouldn't I just be born in, you know the world I came from. I mean that's the only world right?" I asked and ended up getting a look that seemed to say 'are you stupid'.

"Let's see if I can explain this so you understand it. There are many worlds in existence currently. New worlds are created though when old ones die or are destroyed. So you have your world that is connected to the many parallel versions of it. Then you have other worlds that are separate from yours, with their own sets of parallel worlds."

"But why do I have to live in a different world? Can't I just get reborn back home?"

"No, when you're born into your new life your memories are suppressed beforehand and living in your old world has shown that these memories can be unlocked and many times this has led to people going insane. So when a person dies and is chosen to be reborn they are sent to a different world. Now your past interest in Italian and Japanese has actually given me an idea." Closing the laptop they turn their attention back towards me. "I'll explain more about what comes next now, that is if you're quite finished with all these questions. It's not like you'll remember any of this anyway."

"I'd rather know more about where you're sending me actually. I might not remember later but I'd feel better now if I knew."

"Well come on and follow me, I can tell you as we head towards the rebirth station."

Suddenly the desk and everything on it disappeared. The stranger...

"You can call me Ange I'm quite tired of hearing person, stranger, etc. from your thoughts."

"Well it's not like you introduced yourself earlier. Hey where are you going doesn't that door just lead back, to my, um body?"

"Of course not, why would I keep up a connection to that place for? That would be way too much of a hassle. Now follow me, keep up and I'll tell you about your new home. Not that I think it'll do you much good seeing as you won't remember any of this as a baby but I guess it also doesn't do any harm."

As I stood up my chair also disappeared. I started asking my questions as we left the room and traveled down a white hallway. "What is this world like? How is it different from mine? I'm also curious about why I'm not more worried about my old life?"

"You are no longer connected to that life. Right now you aren't connected to a body so more physical and material worries aren't as important right now. Your soul has already accepted the loss of what came before. As for your new world, well, it has its similarities to your past one. But in this one a few humans have unlocked, well I should use the term they themselves use, their flames. In this world each person has a type of energy that when unlocked is unlike anything you would have seen before."

"Oh! What type am I? Are they elemental or mental? Is there a quiz involved before I go that determines my type? I actually kind of like taking those kinds of quizzes." I couldn't help the smile on my face at this point.

"No, your new life has already been determined and honestly unless you start getting hit by lightening or sticking your fingers into electrical outlets repeatedly you won't be unlocking your flames or even be able to use them effectively. Now let's enter here."

"Okay that door definitely wasn't there before." I said as we went into a large room filled with people all lined up. Ange led us over to a short line and I noticed a piece of paper now in their hand. "What's that?"

"This is the information the rebirth technician needs to send your soul to the right destination. Now you will be born to a couple that has, until now in the parallel worlds had a miscarriage. You will be born this time giving them a healthy baby girl. Your birthday will be at the end of October and, hold on while I turn this in your next now."

And Ange was right, the person in front of me was calmly walking into a glowing portal where they vanished. I turned and watched Ange hand the paper over to another androgynous type person. As they started typing on the keyboard of another laptop I continued my questions.

"If it's similar to my old world are the countries the same? Where will I be born?"

"The same major countries are there, the Americas, Europe, Asia, etc. You will actually be born in a town in Japan. A place called Namimori to be exact."

"NAMIMORI?!"A loud screech came from practically next to us. Turning I saw a young girl, a teenager, with a short pixie haircut who was staring at Ange with large eyes. I was starting to feel a bit scared when she got closer and continued speaking. "You mean Namimori the place where Tsuna and Reborn and Hibari-sama live!" She then turned to glare at me. "I bet she doesn't even know anything about Reborn! Sending her there would be a waste. I demand to be sent there instead."

"No your processor has already dealt with your case now excuse us the portal is up and it is almost ready for my charge to head through."

Ange led me to the slowing growing light green portal and left me standing in front of it. This was all very strange and I still had questions I wanted answered, even more now that I could see this portal up close. Suddenly, as I was staring at the light in fascination I was grabbed and spun around. Startled, I saw the girl from before, her face was hideous since it was twisted into a rabid snarl.

"WARNING, UNAUTHORIZED SOUL ON REBIRTH PLATFORM" A voice shouted out from somewhere followed by Ange's.

"CODE OFG. I REPEAT CODE OFG!" Ange shouted out to the rest of the room before addressing my attacker. "Listen you may think you know that world but stories are only created when the creator of said story gets glimpses of a different world. Where she is going is similar but real life is not the same as a manga."

"No you just want to send me somewhere horrible. But I deserve to go there and be with Hibari-sama. My life was horrible, my parents ignored me, I had no friends, I had nothing I deserve this. I do!"

"No you don't. You did nothing with your life. You never even tried to reach out to others and when anyone tried with you, you'd rant about how they didn't understand. You died because you refused to listen to your parents and ran out of the house and got hit by a car."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed this time.

Scared beyond belief now and seeing that the crazy person wasn't focusing on me for the moment I quickly leaned back and kicked her away from me. I did manage to detach her from myself but I ended up falling backwards into the portal. The last thing I saw was the girl now being held back by Ange as others came running towards them. After that the green light of the portal was all I knew until I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Get her over to a portal and make sure she goes to the correct one! Don't take your eyes off of her." Ange spoke sharply towards the hysterical girl's processor. "I dislike obsessive fan girls immensely, fan boys also for that matter."

He turned and headed back towards the technician's desk. "Well Reuel, did she go through okay?"

"For the most part" Reuel said not looking at Ange.

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"Well I wasn't finished as she fell in. Everything was done except for the last part which as you know is the memory suppression."

"Great, and once they leave here we cannot interfere. Tell me was any of the suppression done or will she be aware of her past memories from birth."

"From birth, I barely got everything else entered before she fell. I hadn't even started the suppression yet. She was lucky that she didn't go in earlier or her soul would have been lost. Oh and her soul's memory might effect her new body to a small extent. Her hearing should travel over since it was such an issue before but I'm not sure if anything else will be though"

Ange sighed and rubbed his forehead. "There isn't anything more we can do and it honestly could have had a worse outcome. She will just have to live her life as it is now."

"Go on Ange, I'm sure the next arrival for you will be here soon. Don't worry too much about this one."

"Yes, ours is a job that is never done. I'll see you again soon Reuel."

As Ange left and Reuel went back to his computer, the rest of the room was business as usual. No one giving the soul that used to be Nora Jane Mitchell another thought.

* * *

Ehara Rin was born on a slightly breezy but otherwise normal October day. Rin did not expect to remember the afterlife or her past life, honestly she had no expectations at all for her new life. Being a baby with an adult mind was incredibly boring. Being dependent on others for all her needs was frustrating for the previously twenty eight year old. But there were moments when her new mother would hold her close with such obvious love in her expression that made Rin feel safe and happy. Others times her new father, who worked late, would come home just as she was put to bed and rock her to sleep as she listened to his voice singing a soft lullaby. Those and other such moments made everything else worth it.

Rin, as she grew up was never considered a prodigy. Mostly because she had everything working against her by keeping her memories. Yes she had taken Japanese before but that had been in college and she never became fluent in it. So first, she had a language barrier and then a cultural one. She often did things her own way when her frustration with everything sky rocketed which caused even more problems for her.

Her mother and father sometimes despaired over their strong willed daughter, especially since upon entering school she became easily aggravated with the work. This mostly stemmed from, again, the language barrier and later, in just how much useless information she had forgotten from the first time she went through school. So no, Rin was never seen as a prodigy, genius, or any other form of an especially smart child. Add to that statement the fact that she had never learned basic information about Japan before, and well it was quite easy to see why she had such problems in school.

She also ended up scaring her parents pretty regularly, ever since that first time she electrocuted herself. Rin had started playing with electricity as soon as she could move around on her own. It hurt, well it always hurt, but she found that for some reason the more often she played with electricity the less it hurt and the more she could consciously control it. By the time she was five other children started complaining about getting slight shocks whenever Rin was upset or growing angry. The other kids didn't really question it much but they all slowly started keeping their distance from the strange girl.

By the time Rin had entered Middle School she was polite to classmates but friendless. To her this was fine, she was too busy anyway keeping up with studies and joining the swim team. Yes the swim team. Rin's decision stemmed from the fact that one day she almost electrocuted her mother by accident when she was upset. She started swimming then not only because it was something she enjoyed it both in her old life and new, but because her electricity hurt more when it went off in the water. Her stubbornness kicked in here and she used this activity as training until she was at the point where she could swim sharing a pool with others while keeping a tight hold on her emotions and powers.

Currently Rin was now in her first year of Namimori Middle School. It's here that her already, not quite, normal life started becoming completely chaotic. She wasn't sure who she blamed more for this Sawada Tsunayoshi or the baby hitman Reborn.

* * *

"I'm leaving now Kaa-san!" I shouted out from the front door.

"Okay dear, have fun at school" Mom said with her head poking out from the kitchen doorway. "I really wish you would let your hair down now and again. It's so plain pulled back into a ponytail."

"Sorry Kaa-san it just gets in the way if it's not pulled back. If you would let me cut it, I wouldn't pull it back." I replied as I slipped on my shoes.

"Never! A girl should have long hair and take pride in it. Too many run around with it all chopped up. I will ground you for eternity if you ever come home with a choppy haircut." Mom scolded. I didn't bother to point out that she had her own black hair cut so that it only reached her shoulders.

"Hai, hai Kaa-san. I'll be home later, bye." I said before taking off out of the house and into the early morning light.

I took my time walking down the street towards Namimori Middle. My mornings always seemed to be the most relaxing part of my day. I would take my time getting to school and still arrive early. Then I would spend time reading whatever book I currently had from the library, old habits die hard but this is one I didn't mind keeping from my old life.

Arriving at my classroom, I took my seat by the window. As I was absorbed in the story I barely registered my classmates trickling in. My reading did get interrupted a little later on as suddenly the majority of the boys in my class started shouting.

"Hentai!"

"Confession Of Love!"

"Here Comes Pantsman!"

Those were just a few of the things being said. Looking over I noticed they were all talking to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Just what is going on?" I mumbled.

"Hey, you don't know Ehara?" Kurokawa Hana asked. "Tsuna asked Kyoko to go out with him in only his underwear yesterday!"

"Way on earth would he do that?" I asked. Sawada had always been pretty quiet and not one to bring attention to himself if he could help it.

"He is obviously a hentai." Kurokawa said before turning her attention back to the boys.

Geez I could care less about perverts and confessions, they could at least be a little quieter though.

The boys didn't stop until the teacher showed up for the lesson. At least the rest of the school day was pretty normal. Sawada still got picked on here and there but it seemed like it would die down soon. As the last class finished I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and left the classroom, only to come face to face with members of the Kendo club.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked already getting annoyed at being delayed.

"Mochida-senpai sent us to bring Dame Tsuna to the dojo." Idiot number one said.

"Yeah he insists on avenging Kyoko-chan." Idiot number two added.

Their attention suddenly shifted to the door behind me. I looked back and saw that Sawada was standing there. The idiot squad rushed forward and lifted Sawada into the air and rushed off towards the dojo followed by the entire class. Curious, I followed along interested in seeing just what Mochida had in store for Sawada.

The dojo was already pretty full when I got there. Pushing towards the front I saw Mochida dressed in his kendo gear. Then he started talking and I just wanted to laugh, he was acting like this was some kind of TV drama or something! Seriously, 'God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't!' what kind of line was that. Though, coming here was turning out to be a great idea, if only for the fact that I got to see Sasagawa being held back from giving Mochida a piece of her mind. Not that I could blame her I would definitely hit anyone trying to claim me as a prize.

I thought this whole circus act would end when Sawada did a runner, but suddenly said boy came charging back into the dojo. I was shocked not only at the fact that he was in his boxers, but that for some reason there was a bright orange flame on his forehead. All around me though everyone was only commenting on his lack of clothes. I didn't get it, but I also didn't have time to focus on it as Sawada ran straight at Mochida and actually broke the shinai to head-butt the older boy.

With Mochida on the floor, Sawada actually yanked out a handful of hair. I winced imaging how much that must have hurt. But, when the kendo club member refused to raise Sawada's flag, he continued ripping out handfuls of Mochida's hair. Finally the flag went up and he was declared the winner. I noticed though that the strange flame on his forehead was now extinguished.

As everyone swarmed Sawada after his victory, I quickly left the dojo to head home. My classmate had been like a completely different person during the match and I was worried about the strange flame that had been on his head for that short amount of time. I didn't know where I could get answers or even if anyone had them. My best guess currently was that Sawada had also awakened his flames, but it was obvious that they were very different from my own.

Later that night a loud boom sounded from nearby almost like something exploded. I ended up ignoring it in favor of finishing my current novel.

* * *

School was mostly the same but at the same time it all felt different. Suddenly Sawada was respected by a good portion of the students while some others were afraid of him now. Last but not least, I never could seem to find a chance to question him about about those flames, I also hadn't seen them again either.

In fact the only time Sawada did anything else strange was when he was asked to participate in the school volleyball tournament. He was pathetic for the first portion of the game but when he came back from the break all of a sudden he could jump insanely high. His team ended up pulling ahead in points after that and winning but I never spied even a hint of flames. It was almost enough to make me question if I had seen them at all in the first place.

Instead of the days going back to normal after Sawadas latest stunt, this time life got even weirder in the form of the new transfer student from Italy. Gokudera Hayato had all the markings of a delinquent. From the sloppy uniform to the multiple necklaces and of course a bad attitude. Gokudera couldn't have looked more like a classic bad boy if he was staring in a crappy TV school drama. Of course many of the girls in class swooned and immediately declared the need for a fan club. For some reason, Gokudera seemed to be targeting Sawada, going so far as to kick his desk on the way to his own seat. This didn't really surprise me seeing as lately, everything seemed to revolve around Sawada when it came to weird things going on.

During the morning classes you could practically feel the tension between Sawada and Gokudera. The latter's face constantly had a glare on it that he directed towards the former, the only time he didn't was during the science test. When the bell for lunch rang Sawada literally ran out of the classroom. Gokudera left soon afterwards and the class was still silent. Cursing my own curiosity, I grabbed my things and left to go after the two boys.

The transfer student was pretty easy to find since I could still see him as I left the classroom. I followed him as he made his way towards the back of the school. Of course, I wasn't even surprised to see him light a cigarette once he got outside.

My curiosity had always been one of my strongest traits. I could never decide though, if it was a good one to have or not. Especially now as I stand outside staring at Gokudera trying to decide if I really wanted to know what was going on.

The answer was yes.

"I see your targeting Sawada." I said breaking the silence and bringing the delinquents attention to myself.

"I don't know what your blabbering about. Buzz off, stupid woman." He said.

"Please, stupid is one thing I most definitely am not. Besides it doesn't take a genius to see what's going on here. I mean, you show up today and immediately zero in on Sawada. There is also the fact your from Italy."

"This isn't any of your business so back off!" Gokudera said obviously starting to get frustrated. "I'm here since Reborn asked me to be, if you or your famiglia have an issue bring it up with him."

"I can't do that" I said. Inside I was picking up the crumbs of information Gokudera was dropping and trying to make sense of them. Who on earth was Reborn, a person, or company? Famiglia was also a foreign word that I felt was pretty important right now. At the moment, there was only one thing I was sure of and that was that this transfer student was going after my classmate. "You see, I can't let you attack Sawada."

"Hn, like a weakling like you could stop me" He glared.

"An idiot like you has no idea what I can do. Leave Sawada alone and you won't have to find out." I said most definitely bluffing at this point.

"And let that piece of Trash become the Vongola Decimo? The Future of the mafia would be ruined if someone like him took over the strongest Famiglia in Italia."

I never got a chance to reply since, just as Gokudera finished speaking, Sawada ran out from the building. Gokudera and I watched as Sawada lost in his own world mumbled something about Ghetto seniors? I had no idea what he was talking about but this was the absolute worst place he could be. Could this boy really be involved in the mafia? I just couldn't picture it.

"Your wussy-ness disgusts me." Gokudera said to Sawada in contempt.

"You're the transfer student!" Sawada said already freaking out. "I'll be leaving now."

"I won't allow that. No matter who stands in my way, I refuse to let a nuisance like you ruin the Vongola Family." Gokudera said after lighting up another cigarette.

Sawada stopped in his tracks at the other boys words and if that didn't prove that he was in on this mafia business, his next words did.

"How do you know about the family?" He asked.

At this point, I couldn't stand being ignored any longer. "That is a stupid question Sawada. Did you not listen earlier to the fact that this guy here is from Italy. That alone should have given you your answer, I don't think our school has ever had a transfer from another country before. Not to mention one that is from the home of the mafia!"

Finally Sawada was looking at me but his next words made me almost wish that I could leave him to Gokudera's mercy.

"Um... Who are you?" Sawada asked.

I think I was about to hurt the kid myself at this point.

"She would be Ehara Rin. Known mostly for her polite and distant behavior by her classmates. Except for you it seems Dame Tsuna. This girl has been your classmate since the beginning of the school year."

"REBORN!" Sawada yelled.

This was Reborn? A baby, a baby wearing an expensive suit and a fedora, with some kind of lizard sitting on him and a ridiculously bright yellow pacifier hanging from his neck. This is ridiculous, so far I've managed to piece together that Sawada has somehow gotten mixed up with the mafia and now Gokudera wants to kill him because Reborn asked him to. I can't believe he wants to kill someone just because a baby asked him to?

"You came earlier than I expected Gokudera Hayato." The baby said to the silver haired boy, completely ignoring Sawada's shouting.

"Eh! You know each other?" was Sawada's question.

"Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy."

"So this guy is in the mafia!"

"It's my first time meeting him as well, though."

Gokudera interrupted Sawada and Reborn's conversation at this point. "So you're the ninth gen's highly trusted assassin Reborn."

"I see all three of you are in some way involved with an Italian mafia group named Vongola. Gokudera wants to kill Sawada because of a request from Reborn. I have to wonder though, just how did you get involved with the mafia Sawada? How did you get to the point where you're the successor to a mafia group?" I said bringing everyone's attention back to me. Including a certain baby, who now was pointing a gun at me.

"Just how do you know about Dame Tsuna being the successor, Ehara Rin." Reborn said all the while still pointing the gun at me.

"Gokudera." I said simply.

"You already knew! Don't try and act innocent, just what Famiglia do you work for?" Gokudera shouted at me.

I ignored him, mostly still staring at the gun that I'm pretty sure would put a bullet in my brain soon if the baby didn't like my answers.

"I bluffed. I've been curious about the weird stuff happening around Sawada. Running around in his boxers, jumping extremely high at the volleyball game when he can't even jump as high as the most athletically challenged classmate we have, and the thing I'm most curious about, the flame that appeared on his forehead during the match with Mochida."

I paused to breathe and calm down for a second before going on. "So when all of a sudden we get a transfer student who kicks Sawada's desk and then continues to glare at him all day, well I couldn't help myself and I followed after them when they both left the room at lunch. Gokudera here did tell me all I've figured out. I just had to act like I already knew."

Finally, the gun went down. Just as one threat seemed to go away through another popped up. Gokudera, with his cigarette still lit brought out two handfuls of dynamite.

"Hey Reborn, you're not kidding about me becoming a candidate for successor if I kill Sawada right?

"WHAT!" Sawada shouted.

"Yeah that's right. Well let's continue the killing."

"Do you care if the girl gets it too."

"No."

"Crap" I muttered.

"Wait. Hey just, killing me what are you talking about, this is a joke right!" Sawada said.

"I'm serious." Reborn answered.

"You're betraying me. Everything was a lie?"

"That's wrong, I'm telling you to fight."

"Um Sawada-san, now might be a good time to run!" I shouted interrupting his conversation and pulling him to run with me. Since as he had been talking, Gokudera had already started lighting the dynamite in his hands. "Talk to the baby later!"

We ran and when I felt the heat of the explosion behind us I was properly scared and started running faster. Still holding onto Sawada's hand I ran until we reached a dead end. Reborn popped up once more and decided that now was a good time to introduce Gokudera. I didn't need to know his mafia nickname or that he conceals dynamite all over. I pretty much got that when he started flinging the stuff at us.

Gokudera was now standing in front of us, calmly holding more dynamite that was ready to go off. His eyes narrowed and it almost seemed like he was disappointed. Just as he threw the explosives at us a gunshot rang out and Sawada fell down. In less than a second though he practically flew back up this time in just his boxers and once again with that flame burning brightly on his forehead.

"REBORN! I'LL PUT OUT THE FUSES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Then suddenly, Sawada was almost like a blur as his raced around snuffing out the fuses on the dynamite, each time repeating the word defuse. Gokudera threw out double the amount of dynamite but Sawada managed to get all of those also. My shock kept me still as I watch this and I couldn't help but, finally, think that my curiosity was most definitely a bad thing.

Gokudera seeing his dynamite defused, once again tried throwing even more out. As he had triple the amount of bombs balanced in his hands one solitary stick fell to the ground the fuse burning brightly. The boy seemed transfixed by that small fire eating quickly at the fuse. Soon his hands went slack and the rest of the sticks fell around him in a crude circle. I watched him just stand there and I realized that this boy was just waiting for death and that wasn't something I was prepared to watch.

"NO!" I shouted before running forward.

I noticed Sawada was still defusing the explosives and Gokudera seemed to be now staring at the boy in awe but I couldn't take the chance that Sawada might not make it. I sped up and pulled the transfer student with me away from the dynamite. I didn't stop not until I heard Sawada's relief as he said he made it. Looking back at the boy kneeling and surrounded my unlit dynamite, I also felt relieved and it made my knees give out. I sat on my butt on the ground not caring if I got dirt on my uniform or not, I was alive and so were the others.

"I WAS MISTAKEN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S FIT TO BE BOSS!" Gokudera shouted as he knelt besides me, his hands on the ground and his head bowed down. "TENTH! I'LL FOLLOW YOU! COMMAND ME TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Wah!"

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." Reborn said with what I could swear was a smirk on his face.

"If Sawada-san commands anything it should be that idiots shouldn't use explosives" I said still picturing Gokudera's face as he gave up.

"It isn't any of your business!" Gokudera glared at me.

"Gee haven't I heard that from you before. Besides didn't you want to be the Tenth whatever thing."

His face went back to looking gloomy. "Actually I really didn't have ambitions to become the Tenth Gen. It's just, that when I heard that the Tenth is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength..."

Everyone was silent in the face of Gokudera's confession.

"But this is much more than I expected!" Here he turned back to face Sawada. "For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands!"

Sawada tried clumsily to refuse. Only to have Gokudera refuse his refusal. I'm not even sure the transfer student realizes how scary he can look, otherwise he would notice that he scared Sawada.

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job Tsuna." The baby congratulated Sawada.

"This is insane." I muttered before shouting at Sawada. "And would you put your cloths back on already Sawada-san!"

"Oh no no, these guys are cutting class" a new voice said.

Three older students had shown up looking like trouble makers.

"This requires some punishment." the first voice or Jerk One as I'll call him said.

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year" came from Jerk Two.

Finally Jerk Three had to add his own comment. "How many front teeth do you want broken?"

I ended up still sitting there as Gokudera chased the three seniors away with his dynamite and Sawada ran after him trying to get him to stop. I wasn't interested in following, instead I just laid back and stared at the sky.

"Just what did I get in the middle of?" I asked myself out loud.

"The mafia."

Startled by both the voice and the sudden appearance of Reborn's face above me I squeaked. Yes squeaked not that Reborn reacted to that at all.

"Join Tsuna's Famiglia."

"What? Why? I'm not, I don't think I'd be useful." I also wasn't sure I wanted to be part of the mafia.

"You had questions about Dame Tsuna's flame right." Reborn said more stating a fact then asking a question. "You also handled the situation well, even managing to act instead of freezing in place. You also successfully extracted information from Gokudera without him realizing it. Tsuna would do well with you in his famiglia."

"So I get answers in exchange for joining."

"Some."

"I take it you have questions of your own."

"Some."

I had a feeling this wasn't really a request. I probably knew too much to stay out of whatever this crazy mess, that focused on Sawada, was. I also didn't have as much information as I'd like. With that in mind I already knew my answer.

"Huh. Sure I'll join."

Standing up finally, I looked down at the baby. "So where do you wanna go talk."

So this is how I ended up taking direction from a mafia baby and going to Sawada's house as he still ran around in his boxer shorts.

* * *

"You can't be serious, this is where Sawada lives." I said as Reborn and I stood in front of the door to this two story house.

The door opened without us even knocking once.

"Oh Reborn, you're back early" a woman about the same age as my mom said standing in the now open doorway. "Who is this with you, a friend?"

"Ciaossu Maman, this is Ehara Rin, she knows Tsuna."

"Oh my, I'm afraid Tsuna isn't back yet but why don't you take her up to Tsu-kun's room and I'll bring up some snacks for while you wait."

"Um its nice to meet you ma'am. You can call me Rin."

"Rin-chan! What a cute name. I'm Sawada Nana but you can call me Mama since you're a friend of my son you're practically family. If only my no good son could get a girl as pretty as you as a girlfriend. Anyway come in, come in."

Reborn led me inside and then up the stairs and into a messy bedroom. For all the weird things going on lately I wasn't expecting the completely normal bedroom. I sighed and simply sat down at the table set up in the middle of the room where Reborn was already sitting.

"Can I.." I started to speak only to be interrupted by Nana-san entering with a tray of snack and tea.

"Here we go, I hope this will be fine with you both."

"Its fine Maman. Thank you." Reborn said.

"Yeah thanks Nana-san."

"Oh, its no problem and call me Mama okay." Nana said smiling. "Now I'll be downstairs if you two need anything."

"Ah, thank you" I called after the woman as she left. "Wow she's really nice huh. Now can I ask just what those flames on Sawada's head were."

"Those were his flames released by the dying will bullet."

"Dying Will?"

"Your dying will is based on what you regret just before you die. It means your body is in a state wherein all safety switches are off. So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you can harness amazing strength to go from I should have done it, to I will do it."

"If you don't have regrets?"

"You're dead."

"Damn. How did you get involved with Sawada in the first place?"

"My job currently, is to raise Dame-Tsuna to become a mafia boss."

"Why him in the first place through?"

"The other three candidates died and Tsuna is a descendant of Vongola Primo, the first boss."

"So the poor kid has no choice."

"None."

"You have questions for me I'm guessing."

"A few. In my research I noticed you went to the hospital quite a few times for getting electrocuted. I have a theory but I'd like you to answer me anyway." He paused to look at me for a moment. "Most would learn the first time never to play with electricity again, you have been to the hospital no less than five times. I want to know why?"

"Ha, I figured that would be your question." I stopped to drink some tea. "You're right, most would never do it a second time. Me though, I've been playing with electricity since I was a baby. The hospitable visits only happened when I over did it. I can handle a lot more now than I could before. It's one of the reasons I was so curious about Sawada."

"Just like I thought. You have lightning flames, you will make a good addition to Tsuna's famiglia."

"Are they the reason I could see Sawada's flame but the others didn't notice it?"

"Yes, flames of any type can are only visible to others who have access to their own flames. The exception being mist users, also known "

"So I have lightning flames huh, anything you can tell me about them."

"Don't feel like it." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Will I ever found out more."

"Later."

"Damn you" I said before I gave up and started eating the snacks. I had just finished my third when the door slammed open. Turning to look I saw Sawada finally back in his clothes and obviously also skipping afternoon classes.

"Yo boss" I said raising my hand as I greeted Sawada.

"Hieee! What are you doing here!" Sawada yelled.

"Reborn asked me to join your famiglia and I agreed."

"Reborn don't just involve my classmates in your world." Sawada said.

"Too late" The baby said.

"You're definitely stuck with me. In more ways then one actually." I told the brunette.

"Ehhh!"

"So it turns out I live next door."

"EHHH!"

"Yeah I didn't know either."

"But wouldn't I have seen you on the way to school?"

"Baka Tsuna, Rin leaves for school early while you barely get there on time."

"That would definitely be why I had no clue he lived next door" I muttered. "Anyway how do you think you did on the science test today Sawada-san?"

"What, why the random queston?" Sawada asked looking confused.

"Listen I was serious when I said your stuck with me. So, we might as well get to know each other. Would you feel better if I introduced myself?"

Seeing his relieved nod I continued. "Okay, I'm Ehara Rin, please just call me Rin though. I enjoy reading, swimming, and playing with electricity." Again Sawada looked completely confused. "I live next door and I'm only average in grades but I'm pretty good at baking desserts. Ah, also since we're neighbors I'll be by every morning to make sure you're up for school." I ended with a smile, which only grew wider when Sawada let his head fall down and hit the table.

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna will have to get used to waking up early now. I'll have to prepare some of the traditional Vongola family wake up items from now on." Reborn said.

"Reborn! Gah, why is this all happening to me." Sawada asked.

I noticed that Reborn was taking out some pictures and placing them on the table after Sawada's question.

"No, no I don't want to see those again." Sawada started shaking his head and backing away from the table.

Curious, again, I leaned over to look at the three photographs lined up. Number one was of a man in a suit with a gun in hand, laying on a cobbled street in a pool of blood. Number two was somehow taken under water where a obviously dead man was floating with the fishes. Number three a just a picture of a pile of bones.

"I'm guessing these were Sawada's predecessors, Reborn?"

"Yup Tsuna is that last candidate left."

"I'm not going to be a mafia boss!" Sawada said from the corner.

"I think your stuck with it Sawada-san. But hey I'm sure, um eventually you'll make a good boss." I tried to encourage the poor boy.

Sighing he came out of his corner and back to the table. "Could you at least call me Tsuna."

Smiling I replied "Sure thing Tsuna. Now, since we have some time before school lets out and I can't really head home till later, is there anything you'd like to do?"

I ended up spending the time playing video games and simply getting to know Tsuna better. The boy had a tendency to get lost in his thoughts but was surprisingly good company. He did look at me a little funny when I put on gloves to handle the game controller.

* * *

The next day was just as chaotic, starting from first thing in the morning when I went to pick up Tsuna.

After knocking Nana's smiling face answered the door for me. "Oh my, Rin-chan you're here awfully early! Tsu-kun is still asleep."

"I figured he would be but I'll get him up. I warned him yesterday I would start bringing him with me to school early today." I said answering Nana's smile with my own.

Just as she ushered me in and closed the door, a loud boom came from upstairs.

"Oh Reborn-chan must have woken Tsu-kun up. I'm sure he'll be down soon. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure. I usually just bring some bread or something with me to eat on the way to school though."

Nana quickly led me to a sit and continued cooking at the stove. Seeing a stack of plates I quickly set the table while I waited. Just as Tsuna's mom started putting food on the table said boy made his way into the kitchen. I really couldn't help the laugh that escaped when he saw me there.

"Rin-chan? You're here so early!" Tsuna said looking shocked.

"Oh, this is just when I usually leave for school. I've been awake for a while now."

"Tsu-kun don't be rude you haven't even greeted Rin-chan." Nana scolded her son as she sat down the last plate.

"Ah, yeah good morning Rin-chan."

"Good morning Tsuna.'

"Ciaossu"

Whipping around I saw Reborn already eating across the table from me.

"When did you get there!" Tsuna and I both said.

"A while ago. Eat quickly Dame-Tsuna or you won't have any food."

And so I spent the time chatting with Nana as Tsuna tried to eat and defend his food from Reborn at the same time. As the last of the food was practically inhaled I bid goodbye to Nana and dragged Tsuna out the door and towards school.

"Hey Tsuna! We should get cake later to celebrate becoming friends!" I said.

"Friends! What really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I know technically since I joined your famiglia I'm a subordanite but..."

"Nooo! I'd rather have friends!" Tsuna interrupted me.

"Great! Oh there is this café that has scones! Have you ever had a scone? I love them." I continued talking happily.

As Tsuna and I made our way inside of the school and then the classroom, I couldn't help how happy I felt. Not only was I sure to get some answers eventually about my flames but, I hadn't really noticed before just how lonely I'd been. I didn't have close friends in this new life, unknowingly driving them away in my pursuit of controlling my flames. It really had taken longer than it should have to realize that I didn't have control in the beginning. In trying to keep others safe from myself, I ended up with no one.

Now though, I think I'll like having Tsuna as a friend. He definitely played more video games than I did but I spent a good chunk of time reading fiction. Of course with Reborn around I think someone may have cursed my new friend to 'live in interesting times' not to mention having Gokudera in his life now.

Speaking of the that silver haired boy, I noticed he wasn't in class yet. He was definitely going to get an earful from the teacher. Especially since we had Nezu-sensei first thing today. Already the condescending teacher was starting to had back tests.

Receiving my test back, I was kind of depressed to only see an 87 on it. As I put it away I noticed that Sensei had some sort of derogatory comment for most of the low score students. Of course he always said 'hypothetically' as an excuse to get away with his bad attitude. Sadly by sitting in the front row towards the middle I had a constant front row seat for everything.

Finally he called Sawada and I perked up a bit. Instead of a single comment though, Nezu-sensei started 'hypothetically' talking again after jerking the paper away when Tsuna reached for it. By the time he started going on about my friend being a burden I decided that enough was enough.

Standing up, Nezu-sensei pause at my interruption. I took the few steps forward to stand by Tsuna and snatched the test out of sensei's hands. Folding it in half I handed it to Tsuna before addressing the man I now extremely disliked. What sort of adult gets pleasure from verbally abusing students using the weak excuse of 'hypothetically' in his comments.

"I think sir that everyone else would like to get their tests back, don't you?" I said, my voice full of contempt.

Before Nezu-sensei could say anything, Gokudera slammed open the classroom door. Thus giving him another target which he practically jumped at. Though from sensei's reaction to Gokudera's glare, I was actually glad that the explosive fanatic could be so intimidating.

And then he just had to ruin it. His greeting was loud and his eyes were open wide as his gave a quick bow. Of course muttering and whispering immediately started. Poor Tsuna looked like he wished the ground would swallow him.

"This is just hypothetically speaking but.." Nezu-sensei started.

"Sensei, I think we've all heard enough of your 'hypothetically'. Could we actually move on to the lesson or are you just going to inflate your own ego?" I snapped. I couldn't help it, I was sick and tired of his attitude.

"Ehara! Watch your tone. As I was saying hypothetically loser trash always seem to gravitate towards each other. I'd be careful who you associate with." Sensei said glaring at Tsuna, Gokudera, and me.

Gokudera exploded, not literally, Tsuna tried to make himself disappear without moving, and I started swearing pretty colorfully at our sensei. The obvious conclusion was getting dragged to the principals office.

The not so obvious conclusion was having to find a fifthteen year old time capsule or get expelled. Not only did the three of us have to find it but we also had less then one day to search for it. The three of us all seemed to be in shock as we each went or separate ways upon leaving the office.

How could I snap like that? I've always just ignored the stupid teacher before and now I've gone and gotten us all into trouble. Tsuna was probably angry at me, no doubt Gokudera was to, though he might be more upset with the teacher than with me. I didn't even want to think about how my mother was going to react.

I walked for a bit before stopping at a window. Looking at I could see the playground and for the life of me, I couldn't see any indication of where a time capsule would be buried. Now even more depressed, I didn't even jump when Reborn appeared.

"Ciaossu"

"Kaa-san is going to kill me Reborn and Tsuna probably won't want anything to do with me now, since I started this whole mess."

"I was right you know." Reborn said joining me at the window.

"Huh?"

"You make a good subordinate. You stood up for your boss, even against someone who in that situation had more power politically than you. You did good Rin."

"Yeah?

"Yeah. Don't you think it's weird how Nezu-baka only teaches from the textbook. Even your tests are word for word the same as questions from the book."

Before I could reply Gokudera came down the hall spotting Reborn and I.

"Reborn! I'm sorry, I've failed the Tenth!" The boy said falling down to bow on his knees.

"Come on, I'll be re-teaching you the basics of killing. There are many better ways to do someone in then trying to choke them to death." Reborn said hopping down to the floor and walking away. Gokudera simply followed the hitman, not even looking at me at all.

My short talk with Reborn had me thinking and I made my way to the library for some research. When I got there I only opened the door a crack, this was so I could place some type on the side to keep the door from being locked. Then I entered and went straight to the librarian. Acting like I was in a rush, I quickly told the old woman that the principal had requested her presence. She ushered me out and gave a quick push to the button on the inside handle, that would have normally locked the door, and slowly made her way to the Principle's office.

As soon as she turned the corner I was inside, taking off the tape and actually locking the door, this was so I wouldn't be interrupted. As I sat at the librarian's computer I was thankful she hadn't logged off. I made quick work of searching the school's records for any mention of Nezu-sensei. I found out that supposedly he graduated pretty high in the standings from Tokyo University but why was such an accomplished man working here at a middle school of all places.

With even more questions I went on the internet and found the phone number for the university's admissions office. Keeping an eye on the door for any signs that the librarian was back I decided to make the call to the school. Working in an office in my past life actually came in handy for once and it was easy to sound offical when I was speaking to the administrative office. The answers I got had me transferring the call to the Principal's office. Afterwards I made one other call before leaving the library, still safe seeing as the librarian had yet to return.

Already on my way to the playground, I started running when I heard explosions. I made it outside just in time to see Tsuna, once again in his boxers, punch the ground. Gokudera, not to be left out, starting throwing dynamite.

"Tsuna, Gokudera-san! Are you both alright?" I said as I ran towards them.

"Tch, Where were you woman!" Gokudera shouted at me as he picked up what actually looked like a time capsule.

"I was looking something up, hopefully we won't have to deal with Nezu-baka anymore now." I answered not able to help the smile on my face.

Tsuna, staring at the now opened capsule in Gokudera's hands, spoke up. "I can't believe we actually found it."

"Uh, not really this is from forty years ago not fifthteen." The taller boy said.

"No! Oh man what am I going to do?" Tsuna was once again panicking.

"Ehara, Gokudera, Sawada! I knew it. You'll be immediately expelled." Nezu screamed as he came running from inside the school.

I stepped infront of the other two as I spoke. "No, I really don't think we will. Especially since not only are the cops on the way here but , oh look behind you here comes the principal. You should really know sir, that Fraud is a crime."

Suddenly Gokudera stood next to me and held out a handful of test papers with horrible single digit scores. "Ya know, I'm pretty sure this will be pretty good evidence against you Nezu-teme considering no Tokyo Grad would have such pathetic scores."

"I think you're absolutely correct Gokudera-san. Why don't you and the others head back to class now. I and the police have some business with Nezu-san here." The principal said when he arrived.

Our little group hurried inside, Gokudera and I waited for Tsuna to get dress before heading back to the classroom.

"Whew I'm relieved we didn't get expelled." Tsuna said.

"Ah, were you worried?" I said teasingly. I did frown a little at Gokudera's next words though.

"I'll trade in my life to prevent anything like that from happening Tenth!"

Tsuna and I were shock and while my friend look a little in awe of the taller boy, I was worried. The look on Gokudera's face told me that he was completely serious and adding that to what happened the other day, I was starting to really worry about this strange boy.

"Isn't it great to have such reliable subordinates?"

"Wha! Reborn!"

"Ah! Where do you pop out from, seriously are you trying to scare everyone!" I ranted at the small hitman.

"I don't want subordinates!" Tsuna said after registering what Reborn had said.

Gokudera at this point stopped walking. "Oh, yeah." He paused to take a paper out of his pocket. "The tests here are pretty easy, huh?"

"WHAT!" I practically shouted staring at the test with a perfect score on it.

As Tsuna froze in shock, I went to the wall and sat down sulking. I ignored the others as I moped about how unfair life was. Stupid silver haired transfers that weren't actually stupid.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I only own my OC Rin! Here is chapter 2! I'm excited because I'm finally going to be breaking more and more from canon from this point. Some things that happened in the manga and anime will happen here, but others won't, so many possibilities! Also I want to mention that I read the manga for KHR I've only recently started watching the anime so most situations in this chapter will be based from the manga not the anime.

Anyone wondering about Yamamoto in this chapter should read chapter 5 of the manga, the anime completely cut that chapter out.

Please leave a Review letting me know what you think!

Chapter 2

Swimming was very relaxing, diving under the water and pumping my arms and legs until I exhausted myself always made me feel better. Sometimes sharing the pool got annoying but I put up with it in order to keep my hobby. Besides after the last few days I needed a break. Never before, in this life or the old one, had I ever been around so many explosions, guns, and cops all with in two days!

Finishing my current lap, I held on the pool's edge and I came up for air. I pushed up my goggles and watched as the other girls on the swim team headed towards the locker room. I debated about leaving the pool, part of me would rather stay, while the other part was starting to get hungry.

"Ehara-san, are you heading home yet?" A team mate stopped to ask on her way to change.

"Not yet, I think I'll do a few more laps before heading home."

"Okay, I'll see you at the next practice! I'm excited because Suzuki-chan is getting really close to breaking her old record! Maybe she'll even place first at the next swim meet!"

"That would be good." I said simply. Already wanting to start my next set of laps.

"Bye Ehara-san!" The cheery girl waved goodbye.

Noticing that I was completely alone, I replaced my goggles and pushed off the pool wall to launch into the next lap. When I finally started getting tired I got out of the pool and went to change. Now back in my uniform I grabbed my bag before leaving.

The school was pretty quiet, except for some sound coming from the sports fields. Passing by I heard someone cry out in pain. Deciding to investigate, I soon found myself at the baseball field where Yamamoto was currently clutching his arm.

"Hey Yamamoto-san, what happened?" I said as I hurried over.

"Ehara?" The baseball play asked.

"Yes, now what did you do!"

"I think my arm is broken." Yamamoto said. He, well he looked awful. This boy always had a smile on his face and now it just looked blank.

"I'm calling an ambulance. Stay still if it is broken you don't want to move it." I quickly dug through my bag first for my gloves and then for my cell phone.

I kind of expected the boy to say something, or anything at all really, but he just stood there still clutching his arm. Looking at me with that same blank expression. The phone call was quick and surprisingly so was the ambulance. As they had Yamamoto sit in the vehicle, I asked him if he had someone for me to call.

"Dads working at the shop right now. I'll just see him when I'm done at the hospital." Yamamoto said not even looking at me this time.

"Which shop is he at?" I asked

"What?"

"Is this repeat myself night. Which shop is your father at!"

"Takesushi, it's our family's store."

"I know where that is so I'll let your dad know where to find you, okay?"

He simply nodded and after that the ambulance doors were closed and it drove away.

It was a bit of a walk to the sushi restaurant, but thankfully it wasn't too far from my house. I was greeted by a cheerful man standing behind the counter currently cleaning up a bit. From his looks this had to be Yamamoto's dad. I noticed that there were a few people inside but they all, thankfully, looked finished eating and were socializing as they had drinks.

"Yamamoto-san?" I called out to the man most likely to be my classmates father.

"Yes can I help you." He answered with a wide grin.

At this point I really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but somebody had to tell him about his son and I was the only one available.

"I'm a classmate of your son."

"Ah really, are you friends? He isn't here right now, most likely he is still out practicing."

"Um yeah he was, but I came to tell you he's at the hospital right now."

Yamamoto froze, he was completely still, knife still held up in the air. His current state didn't last long before suddenly he was a flurry of movement. Lingering customers were swiftly kicked out and the lights were turned off, the man didn't stop for anything else. I followed him outside and watched as he locked up, amazed at how much his son must mean to him. It made me wish my new father was home more often, because I missed him a lot at this moment.

"Thank you for telling me about my son. Its good to see that he has friends that look out for him." The man gave me a grim smile. "Its starting to get late though and you should get home."

Before I could even say anything this older Yamamoto started walking towards the hospital. As I watched him leave, I noticed that soon he was running, quite quickly, then he was out of sight. Only then did I head home, my thoughts filled worry for more then just one classmate but two others as well. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna, I had a feeling I'd be worrying quite a bit about all of them in the future.

Damn, I was still hungry too. Maybe mother would have a plate of food put aside for me.

* * *

The next morning I once again stopped over to get Tsuna. By now it was getting to be a routine where I'd knocked and Nana would insist on having me eat breakfast with them. Soon after arriving some kind of loud noise would go off upstairs, followed shortly by the appearance of Tsuna and Reborn. I swear that baby hitman was using my arrival as some kind of alarm clock.

Recently, Gokudera had taken to showing up when we were ready to head out. He usually was outside standing by the Sawada's gate, greeting Tsuna as we left the house. Today though, I didn't see him from the window and as I kept looking at the clock, I realized that the silver haired boy was definitely running late. I asked Tsuna if he had heard from the other boy and just received a negative head shake. Reborn on the other hand, helpfully reported that Gokudera had gone off to restock on dynamite.

It was oddly quiet without the other member of our little group, though Tsuna looked glad that for once we weren't drawing the attention of everyone around us. We were still chatting when we got to the classroom, the brunette was explaining how to beat the boss monster on level thirteen when another student burst into the classroom.

"Hey everyone!" the student shouted. "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

Immediately everyone was in disbelief, until the boy told them how Yamamoto had broken his arm practicing. That, for some reason, got them moving and everyone went running to the roof. Tsuna and I were still standing there when Sasagawa called out for us to hurry up.

Finally I started after the others, by the time I got up there Yamamoto was talking about Baseball gods throwing him away. That he had nothing left. I, I was incredibly angry at those words. Before I could say anything though, Tsuna literally slid across part of the roof and ended up in front of Yamamoto.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto said. "If you came to stop me it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings."

"Huh?" Tsuna must have realized that Yamamoto was talking to him.

"For someone that's called no-good Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

I watched Tsuna search for what to say. I and everyone around me were utterly silent as the two boys went back and forth in their conversation. I watched and realized that I'd never seen Yamamoto look so frustrated, so angry, and then that blank look was once again on his face as Tsuna finished speaking.

I was really tired of that look. Just as Tsuna said sorry, I walked up to both him and Yamamoto. Putting a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder I turned to glare at the boy on the ledge.

"Yamamoto, get back on this side of the fence right now." I said, glaring at the injured teen.

"Why is it any business of yours what I do." Yamamoto snapped at me with a stubborn look in his eye.

"You don't get to ask that question, not when you made it everyone's business by coming to the school's roof!" I stepped forward and grabbed onto the old fence. "You don't even know how angry what you've said so far has made me."

As I reached forward and grabbed onto Yamamoto's shirt, yanking him forward as I continued speaking. "The Baseball god threw you away, so what! Do you know what I saw yesterday after you left for the hospital. DO YOU?" I was shouting by the end.

Seeing that Yamamoto wasn't going to say anything I took a moment to calm down a bit. "I went and saw a man hear that his only son, his only family, was in the hospital. I saw that same man throw out all his customers, close his shop, and after that, he didn't walk to the hospital, he ran."

Staring the boy straight in the eye I finished "Now after hearing that are you still going to claim that you have nothing!"

"No." Finally Yamamoto spoke. "No I'm not, I just need some help over the fence."

"Here."

I was startled at Tsuna appearing next to me, but there he stood holding out a hand to the baseball player. Finally Yamamoto had a small smile on his face and clasped the offered hand. Unfortunately the fence that I was holding with one hand, while leaning on it, broke. Not only did Yamamoto and I go over the edge but so did Tsuna.

All three of us screamed and joining in were the screams from our classmates still on the roof. I couldn't hear anything after that, the only thing registering in my brain was the ground as I watched it get closer. Suddenly I felt a jerk on my arm and then realized that I had been pulled over someone's shoulder. Seeing bare skin and boxers had never made me so happy before.

When Tsuna ended up going head first towards the ground I thought the last thing I would see was the sky. Then we bounced, yes bounced, and that happened a few times before suddenly all three of us were all tangled up on the ground, surprisingly alive.

"Yamamoto, Rin-chan! Are you two okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Thankfully" I answered. Yup I'm back on the ground, no I am definitely not getting up. I'll just keep laying here and enjoying the fact that I didn't end up like a pancake, thank you very much.

"Yeah." Yamamoto said. After a moment of quiet relief passed between the three of us, the taller boy spoke up again. "Tsuna, you're amazing. Just like you said, I have to do it with my dying will."

From my view on the ground, I could see that Tsuna was shocked but Yamamoto wasn't finished yet.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good comes from my idiocy." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Sitting up, I whacked Yamamoto in his good arm. "If you ever pull something like this again, I swear I'll, I don't know what I'll do but you really won't like it!"

With that I finally stood up. "Now the two of you are going to stay right here! Do not move from this spot or you will not like what I do, do you guys understand!" Seeing Tsuna's head nod and Yamamoto's smile, I turned and walked but to the classroom.

"Wow, Ehara is kinda intense isn't she?" I heard Yamamoto's voice and then laughter from both boys as I got further away.

I made the trip quickly, ignoring my classmates as I grabbed not only my own school bag but also Tsuna's and Yamamoto's. Our classmates tried asking me how Yamamoto rigged the fall and I still ignored them. They were all idiots in my book right now, and I didn't feel like dealing with them. Pushing past them I made my way back out of the classroom and back to the boys.

I ended up running part of the way back to where I had left the two teens. There they were, still sitting on the ground talking and laughing.

"Here are your bags." I said handing each bag to their respective owner.

"Oh and Tsuna I have a change of clothes here for you, I can't do anything about the lack of shoes though." I proceeded to take out the shirt and pants from my bag.

"Huh, Why are you carrying around Tsuna's clothes Ehara?" Yamamoto asked scratching his cheek.

"Haven't you noticed how often he's been losing his clothes lately. I took these from his room just incase." I said as I started searching the ground for Tsuna's shoes. Yamamoto, realizing what I was doing, joined in the search.

"Eh! When did you take these!" Came Tsuna's question as he finished dressing.

"Oh, I took this set when your mom asked you to go pick up a few things. Remember I stayed behind to give her a hand while you were gone." I said coming back with one shoe while Yamamoto meanwhile had already found the other.

"This set? Just how many of my clothes do you have?" Tsuna shouted.

"Um, lets see. This set, the one I took when you had to stay after in detention, the other time when you fell asleep reading, and one other that I grabbed when Reborn knocked you out. So four total, well now three, I'll have to grab another set at some point." I said holding up a finger for each set I listed.

"Hahaha, You too are good friends huh? I'm just surprised that your at his place so often Ehara-san" Yamamoto said laughing.

"We're neighbors." Tsuna and I answered at the same time.

"Wow, really? That must be cool. You get to hang out pretty often then?"

"Yeah but, you know you don't live that from us Yamamoto."

"I don't?/ He doesn't?" Yamamoto and Tsuna said at the same time.

"Well yeah, Tsuna you know Takesushi right? The one that's only a couple minutes from the house?"

"Yeah, the one mom picks up from sometimes right?"

"That's Yamamoto's dad's place."

"Awesome, so I live pretty close! We'll have to hang out sometime after school." Yamamoto said, excitement clear on his face.

Tsuna with his own smile simply said "Yeah"

"Boys" I muttered to myself before speaking. "We aren't hanging out 'sometime'."

Seeing both Tsuna and Yamamoto's expressions fall, I realized just how that sounded and quickly continued. "No, don't give me those expressions! I meant that we're going to go hang out now! Now! Not later, stop looking so depressed." I said panicking. "Why do you think I brought our school bags from the classroom!"

"Hahaha, I thought for a second you disliked me." Yamamoto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Phew, I did to." Tsuna added, one of his hands on his chest.

"Idiots, come on we're heading to Yamamoto's place." I said as I started to walk out of the school.

I didn't bother to look at either of them as they stood there for a moment before catching up to me. I really didn't want either of them to notice the blush staining my face because of my embarrassment. Of course Yamamoto had to ruin that.

"Hmm, Ehara why is your face red? Are you feeling alright."

"I'm Fine!"

Tsuna just laughed.

* * *

When the three of us arrived at Takesushi, we saw that it was closed.

"Is it normally closed at this time?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, dad doesn't usually open until lunch time." Yamamoto said. "Come on, we'll go in through the back entrance."

Tsuna and I followed behind and soon found ourselves inside a small entrance hall before being lead upstairs. The apartment above the sushi shop wasn't large but it seemed perfect for the two Yamamoto men.

"Hey Ehara, why'd you want to skip class anyway?"

I turned towards Yamamoto as he spoke. "You were being stupid, I nearly died, and Tsuna had to save both of us. Did you really want to sit in a classroom after all that?"

"No, not really. Haha"

"Takeshi? What's this about people nearly dying?" The elder Yamamoto said as he entered the living room.

Shit, I really need to watch what I say. "Hi again sir!"

"Oh! You're the girl from last night. Thank you for coming to get me!"

"My name is Ehara Rin, please feel free to call me Rin. And it wasn't a problem. As for today, well the three of us were on the roof and I was leaning against the fence when it broke. Yamamoto tried to grab me but he slipped and Tsuna had to yank both of us back so we didn't fall." I said holding onto the end of my ponytail in both hands.

Please, please let the man believe me.

"Whose Tsuna?"

At this Tsuna raised his hand. "I'm, uh Sawada Tsunayoshi sir. I usually go by Tsuna though."

"Thank you!" The adult said with a huge smile and slapped Tsuna on the back. "Come on I'll make you all as much sushi as you can eat, in thanks for last night and today!"

Oh, I've never been so thankful to have a lie believed before.

As the only adult went downstairs, Tsuna and I started to follow him. We stopped though when Yamamoto spoke up, his voice sounding pretty serious.

"Hey, Ehara."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He said

"You're an idiot Yamamoto."

He looked at little depressed at that. "But you know what? I seem to be collecting idiots lately. I already have Tsuna here and Gokudera who is busy today. I don't have a problem adding one more to the set."

"Haha, looks like you and Tsuna are stuck with me then, Ehara."

"Geez, you call Tsuna by his given name and all I get is my family name." I pretended to pout. "Tsuna, Yamamoto likes you better than me!"

Yamamoto was laughing louder this time, before he spoke. "Well Tsuna is my hero today you know. Besides that I, uh, don't remember your name."

"Come and eat already kids!" Mr. Yamamoto called up the stairs.

"Yamamoto you have three seconds to start running." I bit out.

"Now Rin-chan." Tsuna tried to placate me.

"Three" I said.

"Ah, Rin-chan. I got it now." My newest idiot said.

"Not going to save you. Two."

"She's not serious, right Tsuna. Eh, Tsuna wait!" Yamamoto called after the already fleeing Tsuna.

"One." I said before chasing after the baseball player.

So our day was spent hanging out with Yamamoto and his dad. I didn't realize until later when Tsuna and I went home for dinner that Mr. Yamamoto never opened up his shop that day. It made me hope that Yamamoto knew just how much he meant to his dad.

* * *

"Thank you for helping with the shopping dear." My mother said as we finished putting away the groceries.

"Your welcome Kaa-san. It was a nice morning to get out of the house anyway." I said smiling.

I didn't mind helping my mother because while, sometimes, other people thought I was too stubborn, or blunt, or any of my many faults, my mother loved me. After having a difficult time carrying to term, my mother thought I was her personal little miracle and told everyone she met about me.

It could get pretty embarrassing actually and if this had been my first life, I might have tried to avoid her a lot. Now though, I was happy to have someone who loves me so much.

"Rin-chan? Are you getting lost in thought again?" Mother said with a teasing tone to her voice.

After laughing, I answered. "A little, just thinking that I'm lucky to have you Kaa-san."

"Flatterer!" Mother said before pausing as she looked into the pantry. "Oh, Rin-chan did we buy any miso today?"

"Hm, I don't think so."

"I thought so" she said with a sigh. "Will you go back out and pick some up dear?"

"Sure, it shouldn't take to long either."

"Here's some money and I'm not in a hurry so why don't you stop and pick up a couple of cakes for the two of us also."

As mother handed me the money I smiled. "Great, is there a flavor you want Kaa-san?"

"Anything with strawberries dear."

"Alright I'll be back later." I said before headed out again.

Outside the sun was shining and a soft breeze was blowing, making it a beautiful day. I took my time heading to the store, deciding to cut through a park on the way. When I was about half way through the park, I heard someone shouting 'Ready!' repeatedly and each time the word was followed by a bang.

Following the sound I found a strange little boy wearing cow print clothes and a pair of gold horns that hung in his afro. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. The little boy looked so silly, especially when his toy gun stopped making sound and he stuffed it into his afro.

All of a sudden the boy was right in front of me "Hey, hey! What are you laughing at?"

"Me? Nothing really, who are you? Are you out alone?" I ask kneeling down to speak to the boy.

"I, Lambo-san, five years old, from Italy, a hit man from The Bovino Famiglia. Lambo-san's favorite foods are grapes and candy!" The little cow said shouting out extremely loudly.

"Ah, you're from the mafia?"

"I, Lambo-san have been trusted by my boss to defeat the Super Impressive First-Class Hitman Reborn! Of course this is a simple task for Lambo."

"I should have known Reborn would have something to do with this." I muttered sighing. "Do you even know where to find Reborn?"

"Of course! I, Lambo-san know all!"

"Haha, really. Well, I have some shopping to do but if you come with me I can bring you to Reborn later."

It would serve Reborn right to have to deal with this kid.

"Why should Lambo-san go with you?!"

"I'll buy you a piece of cake." I bargained.

"Cake, cake! Let's go! Ca~ke, Cake, Lambo-san will eat Ca~ke!" the silly cow started singing.

"Okay! Do you want to ride on my shoulders?"

When Lambo gave a nod yes, I picked him up and sat him on my shoulders and then started off once again for the market. I was listening to the boy sing as we went, it was cute and useful since the old lady in the market gave me a discount on the miso.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. Lambo~ A cute little cow!"

"We're here Lambo, which cake would you like." I told the boy as we entered the cake shop.

"Ca~ke, Cake! Lambo wants all the cakes!"

"One cake Lambo." I then ordered my mothers cake, picking a slice of strawberry shortcake for her. "Hmm what looks best Lambo?"

"Ah, This one!" He pointed to a large Strawberry Mont Blanc.

"Hmm, good choice. Now what should I have?"

"This one, pick this one!" Lambo said shouting as he pointed at a berry covered cheesecake.

"Aha, I picked a good helper today. That one looks great Lambo!"

"Bahahaha, of course since I, Lambo picked it!"

I stood back up and finished giving the worker the rest of my order. I used some of my allowance to pay for Lambo's cake and a couple others for Tsuna, Nana and Reborn.

"Okay Lambo, let me just drop my Kaa-san's cake off and then I'll take you over to Reborn and we can eat ours over there with everyone." I said and started back on the quickest route home.

I could feel Lambo play with my ponytail after he had been quiet for a bit. I was all set to ignore it for now, I could always fix my hair later. At least I was until Lambo started talking again.

"Your hair is black just like Lambo-san's!" The little boy said.

"So it is." I agreed. "Through I don't have such pretty green eyes like you do."

"True, Lambo-san has better eyes! But yours make Lambo think of chocolate!"

"Haha, thank you Lambo. I think that's the nicest thing I've ever been told about my eyes before."

"Lambo has just decided to make you Lambo's first subordinate! You can be Lambo's right hand man when I make all humanity bow down to me!"

"Ah, sorry Lambo I already have a boss. I can still play with you though."

"Bahahaha, Lambo-san will defeat the stupid boss, and then you can be Lambo's subordinate!"

"Well, you have to defeat Reborn first right? You should concentrate on that first." I really didn't want to set this kid on Tsuna. "Anyway this is my house."

I called out for my mother as we entered but there was no response. Walking into the kitchen I noticed a note had been left on the refrigerator .

'Yamada-san called. I'll be home later, just leave my cake in the refrigerator. ~Love Okaa-san'.

Well that explained that, so I put hers away before heading over to Tsuna's house.

"Okay Lambo we can go eat our cake now." I said as I walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell.

Nana opened the door quickly. "Hello Rin-chan! Tsu-kun and Reborn stepped out to pick up somethings for me but they should be back soon."

"Oh. we must have just missed them. I was picking up something for Kaa-san just now. But I come bearing cake for everyone Nana-san, would you like to eat while we wait?" I asked.

"That's so nice of you Rin-chan. Come in, I'll make some tea and you can introduce your friend here."

"Lambo here is a friend of Reborn's actually. I found him playing alone in the park." I told her as I followed her into the kitchen.

"I, Lambo-san, five years old, hitman from The Bovino Famiglia, favorite foods are grapes and candy." Lambo said as he jumped down from my shoulder.

"Ah, he plays the mafia game with Reborn!" I said quickly upon seeing Nana's confused expression. I sighed in relief at seeing, her now smiling face.

"Wow, such a big boy you are. Do you want to help set the table so we can eat cake?" Nana asked him.

"Cake! Lambo-san will easily finished so Lambo can eat cake!"

Smiling, Nana picked up and placed Lambo on a seat. Then she asked him to place a fork next to each plate that she put down. Watching the two interact, it was easy to see that she was good with kids.

"Right well, this one is Lambo's" I said placing his on the plate in front of him. The little boy immediately grabbed his fork and started digging in. "This is mine and which one would you like?" I asked Nana.

After the older woman picked out the piece of chocolate cake I put the remaining two in the refrigerator. Lambo was eating his piece of cake pretty fast while Nana and I talked. All too soon the cake was gone and Lambo was demanding that we play. So with Nana's permission I took the little boy up to Tsuna's room.

I have now learned the hard way just how hyper a kid on sugar can get. First, I tried to get Lambo to draw but he wouldn't sit still. Second, I thought maybe a video game would interest him but I had the same problem. There was no third because Lambo decided he wanted to show off the weapons he brought with him. I ended up throwing three, yes three, pink grenades out the window, and then chasing him around the room trying to stop any more from going off.

That's when the alarm clock situation happened.

"Lambo! Stop right now before you break something!"

"Bahahahaha, Lambo is the fastest!"

Lambo jumped from the bed to the desk but misjudged the jump.

"Lambo!" I cried as the boy fell taking down Tsuna's alarm clock with him.

I wasn't thinking at this point and grabbed both the kid and the clock, unfortunately I grabbed the clock without my gloves on. There is a reason I wear my gloves whenever handling electronics. All too soon that reason became glaringly obvious as the electricity surged from the clock to my body. Compared to when I was younger the shock and hum of the electricity barely fazed me, but poor Lambo got hit pretty hard and I dropped him in fear that I might have caused permanent damage.

Lambo fell onto the floor. "Gotta-stay-calm" he ground out before bawling like crazy and pulling out a purple bazooka from his afro!

I quickly tossed away the now broken clock and tried to tackle Lambo before he could destroy anything else.

"Hieeeee! What's going on here!"

Tsuna was obviously home but I didn't have a chance to say anything as Lambo shot the bazooka at himself and smoke completely clouded my vision. I hit someone and we both fell to the ground, thankfully they cushioned my fall.

The smoke quickly cleared and there underneath me was a complete stranger that I had never seen before! He had silky black hair, one eye was closed but I could see that the other was a bright green. I rushed off the strange man, who took the chance to sit up and look around.

"Ara, looks like five year old me used the ten year bazooka again." The stranger said.

"What! Rin-chan what's going on!?" Tsuna shouted at me from the doorway.

"I don't know! I was here with a five year old, not a freaking teenager." I shouted back.

"Hi, young Vongola it's been awhile since I last saw you. Thank you for taking care of me ten years ago. I'm the cry baby Lambo." The stranger introduced himself.

"Lambo!/?" Tsuna and I said together.

"But Lambo is only five, you can't be him." I denied this guys claim.

"I see, the ten year bazooka." Reborn said.

"What's the ten year bazooka?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a well used weapon in the Bovino Famiglia." The hitman explained.

"That's right, the person shot with the ten year bazooka swaps with their self from ten years in the future. It last for only five minutes though." Older Lambo said.

The room was quiet for a moment as Tsuna and I were shocked.

"Nothing makes sense anymore" Tsuna moaned.

"Has anything really made sense since Reborn popped up?" I ask him.

Tsuna looked at Reborn and then back at me. "No, none at all. That still doesn't explain why he's in my house!"

"Hehe, I found him in the park. He was five at the time, looking for Reborn and talking about being a hitman from the mafia. I didn't know where else to bring him."

At this point Older Lambo, who had been watching Reborn spoke up. "Hey, Reborn! I changed didn't I? I'm Lambo the one you kept ignoring."

Reborn's response was to ignore the teenage Lambo. Which seemed to tick the guy off because suddenly he pulled out two horns and put them on his head.

"I was wondering where those went." I said basically to myself.

"Man, looks like I just have to show how much stronger I've gotten in ten years!" Then he started to crouch down.

At this point I could feel the charge in the air and I had an idea about what would happen soon.

"Thunder Set." Lambo said summoning lighting and collecting it in his horns. "My horns are now one million volts. Die Reborn!" He started charging towards the baby hitman.

This was getting out of hand and at this rate something besides a clock was going to get broken. So I decided to halt this situation now, as Lambo was passing me, I reached out and yanked him off balance by pulling on the collar of his shirt. Then I slammed him onto the floor while he was wobbly.

"Not. In. The. House." I said making sure each word could be heard clearly.

Lambo stared up at me, tears already starting to gather in his eyes. "To-ler-ate." He mumbled but quickly lost some kind of inner battle and started bawling his eyes out. From out of nowhere the smoke covered my vision again and soon I once again was holding five year old Lambo.

Letting go and sitting down I spoke out to the whole room. "Its too early for all of this! I haven't even had lunch yet!"

"Um Rin-chan, if you want mom's cooking right now. She actually told me to invite you to stay." Tsuna told me.

"Great, I'll go see if she wants help, have fun with Lambo." I said making a quick exit.

I ran down the stairs, ignoring Tsuna trying to call me back. Nope I needed a break, he could deal with the hyper kid. Even as I made my way into the kitchen I could already hear a series of loud noises from upstairs.

"Hi, is there anything I can help with?" I asked Nana.

"You don't need to dear, you can go have fun with the others." A loud bang rang out. "Oh my, boys sure are lively aren't they?"

"You could say that." Part of me was thankful that Nana was so oblivious, the other was having trouble believing it was possible. "Anyway I felt like I needed to have some girl time."

Nana laughed and gladly put me to work after that. She had decided on making Napolitan and was teaching me as we went. Twice we were interrupted by Lambo at the front door, so Nana called Tsuna down to play middle man between Reborn and Lambo. After the second time Lambo refused to go back upstairs and so Tsuna said he was taking him for a quick walk to calm down. They both arrived back just as Nana and I finished cooking and so we set the table and called Reborn to come down.

I made sure to sit next to Lambo, Reborn was across from me, and Tsuna was across from Lambo. I noticed that Nana didn't set a place for herself and so I asked her if she was eating with us.

"Not right now Rin-chan. I just remembered that I have to pick up the circular bulletin. I'm supposed to hand them out tomorrow after all. You kids behave while I'm out okay." Nana said before leaving.

As soon as the front door closed, Lambo pulled out and flicked open a pocket knife. Before he could do anything though, I grabbed his tiny wrist.

"Not in the house Lambo" I told him more gently than I had to the older Lambo. "Now I'll take this and you eat your food already" with that I took the knife from him and placed his fork in his now empty hand.

"I can't handle him Rin-chan!" Tsuna whined and I decided to just ignore him as I ate.

"Don't just ignore me! Reborn can't you do something?" The silence just continued. "Oh sure you ignore me to" Tsuna grumbled.

Finally giving in I spoke. "Why is Reborn ignoring Lambo anyway? I figured they knew each other?"

Instead of Tsuna answering it was Reborn who responded to my question.

"I don't know him and I don't associate with those who rank lower." Then he went back to eating.

"Wow that is pretty harsh" I said before noticing that Lambo had stopped eating. Seeing the beginning of tears in his eyes I tried to make him feel better.

"I'm sure he'll acknowledge you one day Lambo" I said

"Not likely" came Reborn's unhelpful words.

Thinking about how even ten years later Lambo got ignored I kept speaking. "It just might take a, while." Seeing that he was about to start crying again, I tried to think of something to distract the little boy. "Um. Oh hey, remember I said I couldn't be your subordinate?" I asked.

"Yes, Lambo first has to defeat your boss before you're free to follow Lambo!" the five year old practically chirped. Going from sad to excited in less then a second.

"Okay well, Tsuna here is my boss so I'm sure you guys can play a lot!"

"Rin-chan! What are you saying! Don't throw me under the bus here, Lambo's been throwing actual grenades everywhere." Tsuna hissed at me panicking.

Realizing that my friend had a point, I turned back to Lambo. "But before you can fight the boss you have to defeat his tutor." I finished by pointing at Reborn.

Lambo smirked and before I could do anything, threw grenades at Reborn. Cool and calm the baby hitman stayed, simply raising a plate and bouncing the grenades back. They hit Lambo so hard that they and he went flying out the back door and into the yard before exploding.

I heard "Gotta stay calm" followed by crying. Giving up for the day I simply went back to eating. This new world of mine was weird, with baby mafioso, little cow kids surviving close contact with grenades, and crazy super powers that take the shape of flames. I wonder just how insane my new life would continue to get.

* * *

The next day I stayed home, I needed a calm Sunday before going back to school. I spent the day reading my current fantasy novel, studying for the math test coming up, and mostly being lazy.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I was going to ignore it but then I heard Nana's voice, so I made my way down stairs. I saw both my mom and Nana chatting in the doorway and my friend's mom handed mine a piece of paper. That had to be the bulletin she mentioned yesterday.

"Rin-chan?" Nana said as she saw me.

"Oh, Sawada-san I didn't know that you knew my daughter" my mother said.

"Yes, she's friends with my Tsu-kun. She is very polite and even insisted on helping with lunch yesterday! I had no idea we were neighbors though."

"Sorry, I thought I had mentioned that before." I said scratching my cheek. "Though now that you know, Kaa-san may talk your ear off about me." I laughed.

"Hmph, she says that like it's a bad thing. I can't help sharing stories of my adorable daughter." my mother said pretending to be annoyed.

Nana laughed at the two of us. "I'd love to hear more about Rin-chan! She's such a dear, and a good influence on my Tsu-kun. I'm sure she must have been soo cute as a baby, Ehara-san!"

"Now, now Sawada-san you simply must call me Aiko, since our children are friends and we're neighbors and all."

"Call me Nana then."

"Anyway come in and you must tell me more about your son. Rin-chan has talked about her friends a bit but a mother always knows her child best!"

I was still at the bottom of the stairs, watching my mother and Tsuna's walk into the living room still chatting away about their children. Shaking my head I decided to head next door to let Tsuna know that his mom would be a while.

I slipped my shoes on and went out through the front door. The sun was setting, giving the world around me an orange glow. When I stepped onto the street I noticed a tall woman, with long pink hair standing at the corner staring at Tsuna's place for a moment before walking away. I didn't like this, with the ways things were going I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this woman. I couldn't help but feel like life was going to get even crazier.

* * *

All too soon, it seemed, I had to go back to school. It is immensely unfair that the weekend was only two days while the week was five. It should be at three to four instead of two to five.

As much as I grumble about it though I still got up, dragged Tsuna from his house and went to school. Gokudera was still MIA but Reborn insisted he would be back later today. Restocking sure took a long time, Gokudera had been gone for a few weeks and I was glad that he would be back soon.

"Yo! Tsuna, Rin-chan!" Yamamoto said.

"Good morning" I said.

Tsuna who looked exhausted gave his own weak hello.

"Man Tsuna, you look tired. You weren't up studying were you?" Yamamoto asked.

The shorter boy quickly shook his head no.

Yamamoto laughed, elbowing Tsuna gently. "Good can't lose my failing buddy now."

"Neither of you should be failing, especially you Tsuna, since Reborn is tutoring you."

"Don't remind me" said boy moaned.

Yamamoto and I laughed as all of us made our way to the classroom.

Our school day started out just like most did, some guys did try to bother Tsuna, but Yamamoto just smiled at them in such a way that it sent shivers down my spine. Gokudera did finally show up, half-way through the first class. For some reason he was really angry at Yamamoto and proceeded to glare at the baseball player for the rest of the day, even during lunch where he didn't say a single word.

Even Tsuna, who would rather bury his head in the sand most days, couldn't ignore the fact that something was up with Gokudera. So as soon as the last bell rang he took off to go find Reborn.

I was hoping to catch Gokudera alone, to see if I could get the boy to talk but I wasn't given a chance. Said boy stormed up to Yamamoto right after Tsuna left. Whatever he said was too low for anyone else to hear except for the boy he was talking to. Yamamoto had a curious look on his face after Gokudera spoke, he then stood up and started following the other boy out of the classroom.

Annoyed and worried, I took off after them. I caught up to Yamamoto and Gokudera in the hallways, since I didn't want to cause a scene that would bring attention to us, I kept quiet until we got outside.

"What in the world is going on here?" I asked Gokudera.

"I can't just let a disrespectful guy like this into the Famiglia." Gokudera said while still glaring at Yamamoto.

Crap, I thought. "That is what this is about? I don't think Tsuna has even asked Yamamoto here to join, so that shouldn't be a problem." I told the silver haired teen.

"Reborn said he was already part of the Famiglia but since I can't agree to this baseball idiot being able to protect the tenth he's agree to an entrance exam."

"Oh and what about me? Don't you have problems with me being part of the Famiglia?"

Gokudera looked at me with a pretty serious expression on his face. "No, you stood up to protect the Tenth even before knowing about the mafia. I trust that you would protect the Tenth."

"What are you guys talking about." Yamamoto interrupted with looking just as serious as Gokudera at that moment.

Staring wide eyed at him, I realized that Yamamoto hadn't known anything, and me and my big mouth just ruined that. With a sigh I started pulling him a bit away from Gokudera so I could talk without the hot head interrupting.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!" Yelled said hot head.

"Don't worry I just need to explain some things to Yamamoto." I shouted back to him, still walking away.

Stopping when I thought we were far enough, Yamamoto got the first words in.

"Rin-chan, just what is going on? This sounds pretty serious." The boy said sounding concerned.

"It kind of is. Okay what I'm going to explain is not a joke, okay. It's true and I'm not saying any of it to mess with you. I swear." I told him as I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay" he said after a moment.

"Right, I guess I should start with Reborn." Taking a breathe, I started my explanation, I basically went over everything. From Reborn showing up, to Tsuna's situation, the explosive first meeting with Gokudera, I even told him about Lambo. Throughout it all Yamamoto didn't laugh, or joke, no he simply focused his full attention on what I was saying.

"Do you think Tsuna would have explained this to me?" He asked.

"Tsuna doesn't even want anything to do with becoming a mafia boss. I'm pretty sure he would be trying to keep you out of it, especially since you love baseball and he wouldn't want to ruin his friends future."

"Ah, you see I love baseball, I really do, but Tsuna, and you, stopped me from making the worst decision I could have made. If I can save Tsuna's life I will."

"Yamamoto, this is the mafia! Danger is guaranteed for life! Tsuna is always going to be in trouble, can you live your entire life in the mafia?"

"What about you Rin-chan? You already joined, why?"

"Part curiosity, I had some questions that Reborn had answers to. The other part was that I felt I couldn't leave those two idiots alone."

"See then you should get why I won't back down."

"Fine. Come on let's get back to Gokudera glaring at you."

"Maybe if he drinks some milk, that would help. I heard that frustration could be caused by a lack of calcium."

I couldn't help laughing at that. Of course this is when Tsuna arrived pulling Reborn along behind him on a skateboard.

"Yo" Yamamoto greeted the smaller boy.

"Tenth!" Came from Gokdera.

"Who's that your little brother?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted and then muttering added. "No wonder it felt heavy."

"Did you seriously not notice that you had a rope tied around you?" I asked Tsuna as Reborn started talking to Yamamoto.

"No" Tsuna pouted. Then he started panicking as he realized just what Reborn was saying.

I felt my own jaw drop when Yamamoto started talking like he was humoring a kid playing a game. I was confused and worried, I had just told him this was all real. I explained and here he is laughing and treating this like some kid's game. I was a little upset, that is until Yamamoto said to let him in the Vongola family. His expression was more serious, it wasn't wide eyed and laughing like before. That is what cemented in my mind that Yamamoto could be a jerk, he was enjoying this situation and everyone's reactions.

Then Reborn started throwing knives and Tsuna tried to stop everything. Yamamoto then said it was the same as playing with wooden swords and, oh man, Tsuna's face was hilarious. The knives were then back, only this time they were also aimed at Tsuna.

"Wow, you're pretty good at throwing those Reborn." I commented.

"Of course, I am the world's best hitman." Reborn smugly said. "Why aren't you running Rin?" He then asked with a glint in his eye that I didn't like.

I didn't have time to say anything, because I also had to start dodging knives. I was soon running with Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Eh, Rin-chan too?" Yamamoto asked.

"Obviously you jerk!" I said.

"Wow you're better at running then I thought Rin-chan!" The baseball player commented.

"I'm on the swim team so I'm in pretty good shape." I said.

Yamamoto then smirked before calling back to Tsuna. "Recent toys seem so real, those looked like real knives."

"You thought those were toys!" Tsuna screamed as he ran.

"You are a jerk Yamamoto!" I told the taller boy.

"But its funny!" He said back to me and I knew that he knew that I knew, you know what forget it. He and I both knew that this wasn't a game and I'll leave it at that.

Suddenly Reborn appeared in front of us.

"Gahahahahahaha! Found you Reborn!"

"Not now Lambo, geez." I said. I couldn't believe how this was all turning out.

"That's Lambo? Wow he really does have a thing for cow print!" Yamamoto said.

Everything just escalated from there. Soon we not only had Reborn shooting random weapons at us but also Lambo with a missle launcher and lightning, and finally Gokudera joined in. As we saw everything coming at us I motioned to Yamamoto to grab Tsuna. We ran again and the boys were in front of me, then the world exploded with fire and lightning.

Laying on the ground as it was all over I twitched in pain. I heard my name called and struggled to sit up. The others all stared at me, well Reborn smirked, so I took the chance to see how bad off I was. My uniform was in tatters, and I was singed but besides some cuts and bruises I seemed fine. Thankfully my underwear seemed completely intact but this was still embarrassing and painful, definitely painful.

"Okay, how did I survive that?" I asked.

"I was right you have the same condition as the cow brat." Reborn said.

"Lambo?" I ask and only received a nod. No other information seemed to be forthcoming though.

Remembering the condition of my clothes I shouted at the guys. "Someone had better give me a shirt or jacket, right now!" I was currently holding my ripped shirt together in the front.

"Here." Gokudera said holding out his uniform shirt as he stood in just his undershirt. "I didn't need it anyway."

I yanked it out of his hands. Thankfully since I was a shorter than him, his shirt was able to cover me completely.

"Okay I don't care what else happens but you are all escorting me to the swim teams lockers. I have an extra set of clothes there and I'm not dealing with anyone that bothers me on the way. You guys can." I said before stalking off towards the locker room.

"Uh, don't you want to someone to carry you?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah you look pretty bad Rin-chan." Yamamoto added.

Tsuna also spoke up. "Maybe we should see if the nurse is still in her office?"

Glaring at the three boys and the baby, I just continued on my way to the lockers. I refused to speak to any of them as we went. Thankfully, the three boys did stop anyone from bothering me, even if Yamamoto and Gokudera were busy arguing about who would be assigned what body part for Tsuna. Reborn was riding along on Yamamoto's shoulders and I swear, even though he wasn't laughing out loud, he was laughing at us all on the inside.

End Chapter 2

Please Review and let me know what you think! Bianchi will pop up next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi I've finished Chapter 3! I'm so happy that it's finished, it took longer then I would have liked. I had wanted to have both Bianchi and Haru show up but that didn't happen. Haru will have to wait for Chapter 4 to appear. Also I've changed the Cover Picture, it now shows my OC Rin. I used a dollmaker to create the picture.

Please Review and let me know what you think of this!

Chapter 3

"Come on Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted to the silver haired boy.

"Hold on you baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted back.

Here I was standing with Yamamoto in front of Gokudera's apartment door. I still have no idea how the black haired teen knew where the other boy lived but I wasn't going to question it. Thankfully the two ended up living pretty close to each other.

Suddenly the door was yanked open, showing a shirtless Gokudera. It was obvious that he had been sleeping, seeing that pajama pants were all that he was wearing. Just as suddenly as it opened, the door was slammed shut again.

"You Frigging Idiotic Baseball Nut! Why didn't you say that Rin was with you!" Gokudera screamed from inside the apartment.

"Ah, I didn't think he'd still be sleeping, Rin-chan." Yamamoto told me before asking. "Hey why's your face red, do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm fine! Nothings wrong!" I shouted.

"Yo, Gokudera hurry up. I think Rin-chan has a fever!" Yamamoto once again shouted at the door.

So I punched him in the arm. He grinned, even though he was rubbing the spot I hit. Then I ignored him, because multiple sounds, including a crash here and there, were coming from the apartment.

Eventually the door opened again and Gokudera was now in black pants and a red t-shirt. He was glaring at Yamamoto, but that was normal and didn't faze the tallest member of our trio.

"Hi" I said awkwardly, trying to break the one sided staring contest.

"Just come in already" Gokudera grumbled before stomping back through the apartment.

I followed him and Yamamoto did to, after closing the front door. For only one person Gokudera had a surprisingly large apartment. There was a living room, kitchen, bath, and two bedrooms. The silver haired teen sat on the couch, taking up most of the space on it with his legs. Yamamoto helped himself to the only chair in the room, so I just perched on the arm of the couch opposite Gokudera.

"Nice place" Yamamoto commented.

"Just tell me why you're here already!" Gokudera said irritated.

"Ah, yeah. That would be because of me." I said. "You see, I think Tsuna has a stalker."

The atmosphere immediately changed. Both boys were suddenly serious and paying full attention to what I was saying. Seeing that they believed me, I continued.

"Lately there has been this young woman popping up. I first noticed her last weekend, where I saw her standing in the street in front of Tsuna's house, just staring at it." I explained.

"Was it just the one time?" Gokudera asked.

"No since then I've noticed her by the school, standing outside a few stores that Tsuna was in, and yesterday she followed us from a distance as Tsuna and I were walking home."

"Damn, its possible she's after the Tenth!" Gokudera's fingers twitched like he wanted to reach for some of his dynamite.

"Can you tell us what she looked like?" Yamamoto asked.

"She was tall, pale skin and long pink hair. I'd say she was probably a few years older then us, maybe around seventeen or eighteen. She also doesn't have a problem showing skin. Besides the first time where she had on a purple blouse and black pants, usually I see her in tank tops and tight pants or mini skirts. I haven't been close enough to tell what her eye color is or anything more specific."

Gokudera was practically paperwhite by the time I finished speaking. He mumbled something and then shot off the couch and ran into what I assumed was his room. Yamamoto and I shared a look before taking off after him. When we entered the room, Gokudera was already taking out explosives and outfitting himself. He looked like he was getting ready for war.

"Hey, what's going on!" I said.

"Yeah, do you know who Rin-chan is talking about?" Yamamoto asked.

Sighing, Gokudera stopped his frenzied actions and turned to face the two of us. "If it's who I think it is, then yes I know her. Her name is Bianchi and she is my half sister."

"But what is she doing here?" I asked.

"No clue, but if its her, we need to get her to leave as soon as possible."

"Hey since she's family couldn't you just ask her what's up?" Yamamoto asked.

"I haven't seen her in years you baseball idiot! I'd rather keep it that way but if she's after the Tenth..."

"Okay, this sounds like a long story and I think we should warn Tsuna since it's a real possibility that he's in danger." I sighed. This was just great, things never seemed to stay quiet anymore.

"Hey, can I use your phone Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he headed back to the living room.

"What for! We should be leaving right now to check on the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, obviously annoyed at the other boy.

Yamamoto just smiled in the face of Gokudera's growing anger. "So we can call Tsuna's house and tell him to stay there."

"I see! If we can get him to stay in one place we can get to him faster." I said excitedly.

We thought we had a good plan, actually calling though lead us to realize the plan sucked. Tsuna was already out of the house.

"Really? Do you know where he was going Nana-san?" I asked.

I ended up being the one to call since Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't agree on who should call. I ended that argument by simply using my cell phone to call while they went back and forth.

"Okay thanks, can you ask him to stay there when he gets back? Really, thanks again and I'll make sure to bring Yamamoto and Gokudera." I then bid her goodbye and got off the phone.

"Where's the Tenth?" Gokudera said wasting no time.

"He went to the store to pick up something. By now he'll be heading back, we should be able to catch him since he always takes the same route." I told the two.

"Well, lets go!" Yamamoto already heading towards the door.

Gokudera and I both nod and then the three of us took off, we were running as soon as we reached the street. Taking a few sides streets ended up being pretty lucky for us and we soon saw Tsuna up ahead. We also saw a woman on a bicycle stop a few feet from our friend, suddenly Gokudera groaned falling to the ground just as the woman took out a can.

"Ignore me! Don't let the Tenth open that drink!" Gokudera said through his pain.

"Shit! Yamamoto catch it and throw it back." I told him.

The taller boy didn't bother replying and sped up, we weren't that far at this point. The woman, Bianchi, was back on her bike and leaving as soon as the can left her hand. I don't think she noticed Yamamoto at all being so focused on speeding away.

The can bounced off of Tsuna's forehead and Yamamoto slid, catching it before it hit the ground. He was back up quickly and standing in a classic pitching stance when he threw the can at the fleeing woman. At the same time, I reached Tsuna and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a run back towards Gokudera.

Yamamoto also ran as soon as the can left his hand and grabbed Gokudera on the way. When we heard the woman scream out curses, we had just rounded the first corner we came to. As I placed my hand over Tsuna's mouth, I peeked around the corner quickly and saw that Bianchi was on the ground rubbing her head.

"Wow, Yamamoto I think you beamed her right in the head. And purple smoke is coming from that can." I told the others.

"Ah, we should probably head to Tsuna's place now." Yamamoto said while still supporting a sick looking Gokudera.

Taking another quick peek, I had to agree. "Yeah I think whatever was in that can just killed a couple of crows from the fumes."

Tsuna wrestled away from my grip at this point. "What is going on! Why are you here!"

"Huh? Aren't we playing the mafia game with Gokudera's sister?" Yamamoto asked the brunette with a smile.

"Sister!" and that seemed to be all Tsuna processed.

"Later! The crazy lady is heading this way!" I said as I saw Bianchi standing up with a murderous look on her face.

Needless to say we hightailed it to Tsuna's house, no one wanted to see what the crazy woman might do if she found them.

* * *

Eventually in our mad dash towards the Sawada residence, Yamamoto had to literally pick up Gokudera. The silver haired boy had passed out shortly after we started running from the killer pinkette. Trying to run while his stomach was in pain probably wasn't the best thing for him but there really weren't any other options at that point.

"This Mafia game is pretty exciting!" Yamamoto said as we all made our way upstairs to Tsuna's room, after greeting Nana.

"Lets just make sure to avoid assassins in the future." I said ignoring the baseball player while leading the way.

I opened the bedroom door, saw what was inside and screamed. Slamming the door shut and backing up, I ended up knocking into the boys. I did manage to talk after a moment when they asked me what was wrong.

"Bugs! All over his face! Just crawling around and his eyes were wide open! I think. I think Reborn's dead and now the bugs are eating the body!" I wailed.

There was only a groan from the slowly waking Gokudera, both Tsuna and Yamamoto though shot panicked looks at the door. Tsuna and I screamed, holding on to each other as said door slowly opened. Out came Reborn, bugs still crawling around his face.

"Ciaossu" The small hitman greeted just as the bugs flew off his face.

I ducked down behind the boys screaming again as the bugs flew by.

"Um, Rin-chan, I don't think Reborn is dead." Tsuna said looking down at me.

"Wow, are you afraid of beetles?" Yamamoto asked.

"Are they gone?" I ignored them to ask my own very important question.

"Those are my Summer Informants, They told me Bianchi is in town." Reborn stated.

"Its okay, their gone now Rin-chan." Tsuna told me.

As I opened my eyes I could see the others all staring at me. Yamamoto looked curious, Tsuna slightly worried, Gokudera confused, while Reborn just smirked. Evil little kid, evil.

"That was surprising Rin, who knew such tiny things could scare you." Reborn said. From the expression he had I just knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass later.

"How can you have those thing on your face?" I asked him. "So gross, the creepy things crawling slowly across your skin or worse having one in your hair or clothes!" I shuddered as I finished speaking.

"What happened to Aneki?" Gokudera asked interrupting my freak out, my entirely justified freak out.

"Hiee!" Tsuna jumped at the sudden question. "Gokudera you're awake!"

"Tenth! You're alright! Did we lose Aneki?"

The sudden sound of someone at the front door stopped everyone in there tracks.

"Italian pizza delivery."

"Huh, I'm sure Kaa-san didn't order pizza, she was planning on cooking." Tsuna said and started heading to the door.

Gokudera grabbed him before he could reach the stairs. "You can't Tenth! That's got to be my sister!"

"Most likely" Reborn added.

"Tsu-kun did you order pizza?" Nana's voice came from downstairs.

All of us, except Reborn, shared panicked looks and rushed downstairs.

"I've got it Kaa-san! You can just stay in the kitchen!" Tsuna shouted to his mother before he tripped and fell down the stairs.

The front door was already open by the time we reached it. Standing there holding a pizza box was Bianchi, this time wearing a mini skirt, instead of the pants she had on earlier, and a visor.

Gokudera was once again on the floor holding onto his stomach groaning. He was at the back of the group though, Yamamoto and I where standing side by side behind Tsuna.

"A delivery of Vongola Pizza. Thanks for waiting!" Bianchi said cheerily.

"You! You're that girl from earlier!" Tsuna said.

Bianchi didn't respond, she quickly put on a gas mask and opened the pizza box. Purple fumes came floating out from the open box and with them a horrible smell. We all started choking as the fumes drifted towards us, but a shoot soon rang out and the air cleared.

There standing in front of us was our current savior Reborn, smoking gun in hand. Looking past him and Bianchi, it was easy to see that Reborn must have shot the poison pizza out of the woman's hands. It now lay on the ground outside, a trio of crows laying dead on top of it.

"Ciaossu Bianchi" Reborn greeted the pinkette, gun still raised in his small hand.

The older female's personality suddenly changed. Now she was blushing with tears in her eyes as she looked down at Reborn.

"I'm here to bring you back. Let's do another big job together, Reborn." Bianchi said as she took off her visor.

"I told you, Bianchi. I have a job to raise Tsuna, so I can't."

"Poor Reborn." Bianchi muttered.

"Eh?" Tsuna said sounding confused.

"Unless the Tenth dies due to an accident or something Reborn won't be free again." Gokudera's sister said as she wiped away her tears.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna shouted.

"I'll go home for now. When the Tenth is murd... When the Tenth is dead I'll come to bring you back again..." She told Reborn as she turn to leave.

"What the heck are you saying?!" Tsuna was once again ignored.

Yamamoto and I though weren't going to let that go.

Standing up I spoke to the older girl stopping her just outside the doorway. "Don't come back. Don't target Tsuna and leave Namimori."

"Hmm, I don't listen to little girls. I came for love and I'll stay for love." Bianchi said.

"Love? I thought we were playing the mafia game, not playing house? Has the kid ever said 'I love you' to you?" Yamamoto said, still pretending to think this all a game. His tone though, I felt like his words could cut through steel at that moment.

"Reborn doesn't have to use words I already know he does, right my love?"

Reborn was still there but appeared to have fallen asleep standing up.

"Ah! My love is so adorable when he sleeps! One day we'll be married and I'll get to see his sleeping face everyday" Bianchi said once again blushing.

"It's alright Yamamoto, let the crazy lady have her delusions." I told the him. "You though, you can leave now, I'm only going to warn you once though, don't target my boss." With that, I stepped forward and closed the door in her face.

"Tsu-kun was there a delivery mistake?" Nana suddenly asked from the kitchen doorway.

All of us spun around to stare at the woman. None of the others seemed to know what to say and neither did I for that matter. Finally though Tsuna spoke up.

"Uh, yeah they had the wrong address and didn't know it at first. It's all solved now Kaa-san. We'll just be upstairs for a while okay." He told his mother before heading back up the stairs.

"Alright Tsu-kun. Oh and all of you are welcome to stay for dinner, I'm making plenty!" Nana said with a smile before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

"What's up with that woman?!" Tsuna shouted when everyone was back in his room and settled. "Is she really Gokudera's sister?!"

Gokudera was laying down on the bed, the rest of us were sitting on the floor around Tsuna's table. Yamamoto was across from me with Tsuna on his let, Reborn on his right and the bed behind him.

"Half sister, Agresta Bianchi is also a freelance hitman called Poison Scorpion. Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking." Reborn said.

"Why is there another weird one here!" Tsuna whined.

"If it helps, I really just thought she was a stalker at first. I had no clue she was an assassin." I told the depressed brunette.

"That doesn't help!" He shouted.

"When did you notice her?" Reborn asked.

"About a week ago actually." I told the hitman, then I retold him and Tsuna what I had shared earlier with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"See, aren't you lucky to have such protective subordinates Dame-Tsuna." Reborn told Tsuna.

"Their friends not subordinates!" Tsuna protested.

"I'm still not sure why Gokudera can't ask his sister to go away if you don't want to play the mafia game with her." Yamamoto said when I finished updating the others.

Gokudera made a pained sound as he forced himself to sit up. "I Hate my sister!"

No one said anything after Gokudera said that but he had our complete attention.

"I lived with my sister until I was eight" Gokudera spoke again after laying, more like falling, back down on the bed. He didn't look at any of us as he spoke. "Back when I was six years old I was supposed to play the piano at a party that was held in our castle. That was the first time my sister cooked for me. I remember being happy that she had made cookies just for me but I didn't know then that she possesses the skill to make all of her cooking poisonous."

"How's that even possible!" Tsuna interrupted.

We all ignored him, instead concentrating on Gokudera's story.

"The performance was outrageous, Aneki's cookies caused severe nausea and dizziness. For some reason though everyone liked the show, talking about how wonderful and abstract it was, even though I was brought to the hospital afterwards. My father decided to make me perform more often after that, even telling Bianchi to make more cookies for me. I can't even look at her anymore! That terror I grew up with traumatized my body and if I see her I get crippling stomach aches."

"Wait your sister just agreed to poison you? For years?" I asked in disbelief.

"With a smile on her face" Gokudera said bitterly.

"I can see why you wouldn't want her playing the mafia game with us" Yamamoto spoke up with a serious look at his face.

"I'm getting the feeling that this woman is kind of intense." Tsuna added.

"Wait, okay so I get that you hate her, I would to if she happily poisoned me all the time, but what happened when you were eight?" I asked. I was still upset about his own sister to doing that to him but there had to be more to the story.

"Isn't getting poisoned all the time enough of a reason!" Tsuna said.

"Well yeah, but something else must of happened" I told Tsuna before speaking to Gokudera again. "I mean you lived with her for two years while she fed you her cooking, so something must have happened to change that, some kind of last straw."

"Argh, I ran away. I heard..." Gokudera seemed to be struggling with what to say.

Reborn decided to pipe up. "It was when he learned about his mother, right Gokudera?"

"Yeah, I guess its old news now huh. You might as well tell them then." The silver haired teen said as he stared at the ceiling.

Reborn simply nodded before turning to the rest of us. "Gokudera and Bianchi are, as I've said before, half siblings. Bianchi's mother is their father's legal wife, Gokudera's on the other hand was a woman who was seduced by their father. She was an up and coming pianist who attracted the attention of the Agresta Famiglia's boss. He charmed his way into her heart and shortly afterwards Gokudera was born."

I was listening to Reborn but, I watched Gokudera. His eyes had closed and I could see as he clenched his fists, out of anger or some other emotion I didn't know. This must have been hard to hear though.

"But illegitimate children aren't allowed by mafia laws and when he was born he was taken away from his mother and passed off as the son of the boss's legal wife. Her future as a pianist was destroyed and she was only allowed to see her child three times a year."

"Only three time a year?" Tsuna asked.

"So as not to reveal the truth about Gokudera's parentage." Reborn answered, surprisingly, and then return to what he was saying. "Five days after Gokudera's third birthday they allowed his mother to come and visit him, so she headed for the mountain villa in her car. She never made it to the villa though, her car slid off the road at an impossible location. The idea of suicide was considered, however she had a present for her son, it was found inside the car. Many believe though that Gokudera's father made the decision to erase the nuisance that cause his existence. Then at eight years old Gokudera ran away, a group of maids admitted to being overheard talking about his real mother the same day he left."

Reborn was silent after he finished. We all were, until Gokudera started laughing quietly one of his arms now flung over his eyes.

"Is that what everyone believes?" He asked when he stopped laughing.

"I know my father had nothing to do with her death. I know who ordered it and I can't even do anything about it." Gokudera sat up, turning so his feet were off the bed, facing Reborn. "Bianchi's mother had mine killed. I spent years believing that woman was my mother. I could never understand why, no matter what I did it was never good enough for her. Then I found out. I found out that the kind piano teacher that I rarely saw, that I barely remembered, was my real mother. Its been so long that I don't even remember what she looks like, what her voice sounded like. "

The teen paused, staring at his hands as they now rested on his legs, palms up. "It wasn't just the maids I over heard that day. They were the personal servants for that woman, Bianchi's mother. The conversation I overheard was one they were having with her." Gokudera looked up again. "I was gone within half an hour after that. If I had stayed I would have been dead by morning."

Not even Reborn spoke after that. But just as I thought the silence would last forever, Yamamoto opened his mouth.

"Your family is all kinds of messed up and confused isn't it Gokudera" He said.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted.

"But that doesn't matter does it" Yamamoto continued speaking.

"What the hell are you going on about baseball freak! How does none of that matter!" Gokudera practically roared, standing up as he did and looking ready to attack.

"Because that's the past." Yamamoto said as he kept eye contact with the volatile teen. "Right now you have Tsuna and me and even Rin-chan here. You have friends now, right Tsuna?"

"Ah! Um yeah, you're our friend Gokudera-kun." Tsuna told the silver haired teen.

"Tenth..." Gokudera was staring at Tsuna in amazement.

"What do you mean 'even Rin-chan'?" I asked glaring at Yamamoto.

"Haha, well you're also his friend, right?" He responded.

Deciding to ignore the boy, I turned my attention to the silent hitman. "We need to find a way get Bianchi to leave." I told him. "I don't want her anywhere near Tsuna or Gokudera."

"None of you can match her level right now." Reborn said.

"You seem to know her really well kid" Yamamoto said.

"Bianchi loves me" the hitman replied. "We went out in the past."

"What? Went out as in dating! She's your girlfriend?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm popular with women" Reborn said like that was a reasonable answer. "Bianchi was my fourth lover."

"Do you even understanding the meaning of those words?!"

"Wait, hold on, how old is Bianchi?" I asked, interrupting Tsuna's freak out.

Gokudera was the one to answer this time. " She'll be seventeen in November."

"So she's a love obsess teenage girl, lovely. And she's some kind of pedophile." I muttered. "Well I can tell you right now she won't listen to a word we say."

"Won't she at least listen to the kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"Considering that she's in love with him, he's probably the only one she will listen to." Gokudera said.

"Reborn! Do something she is going to kill me." Tsuna pleaded.

"All things one day die" was he answer.

"Don't get philosophical on me!"

"Just be careful of what you eat Tsuna. So far the poison cooking we've seen has all been purple or has visible fumes. Keeping an eye out for that should help keep you safe." I told the shortest teen.

"I didn't think of that" Tsuna sighed in relief.

Sighing I stood up. "Well I need to head home for dinner. Are the two of you staying here, Nana did invite you after all."

"I'm honored to be eating with the Tenth" Gokudera said looking like a puppy dog.

"I'll stay to then, your Kaa-san's cooking is pretty good Tsuna." Yamamoto told the brunette.

"I'll see you all at school..." I trailed off as I realized just what tomorrow was.

"Rin-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh man, school tomorrow" I said.

"I know I'm not looking forward to school either Rin-chan. Haha" Yamamoto told me.

"You idiot, I don't have a problem with school, that's you and Tsuna." I snapped at the baseball player. "My problem is that the girls have home economics tomorrow. We're supposed to be making rice balls. Anyone else see where Bianchi may take advantage of that!"

"Aneki will definitely try to pull something" Gokudera moaned.

"I'm dead, she's going to kill me" Tsuna said, obviously depressed.

"Ah, Tsuna don't worry. We just won't eat anything that the girls give us" Yamamoto told his friend.

"Good thinking Yamamoto!" I told the boy. "Okay I'll be back tomorrow to head to school. Good night boys, Reborn."

* * *

After I left the Sawada house I went towards the closest store instead of going home. It had been awhile and I needed to stock up on batteries. The small store that I had decided on wouldn't have much besides the batteries I wanted, sadly everything else would have to wait for another day.

I looked around constantly as I walked, the day was just starting to become evening with the sun slowly sinking, making shadows appear longer and darker. Normally I would enjoy walking around the neighborhood but not today. No, today I was jumpy and while I hadn't let the others know it, Bianchi scared me. Not so much the actual woman, though she was scary, but the fact that assassins would be coming for Tsuna. The boy was the last heir for a mafia family, of course someone would try to kill him. Bianchi showing up just seemed to smack me in the face with that fact. There was also the fact that everything I knew about the female hitman made me dislike her, the biggest reason being her poisoning of her own brother. Who does that? Who torments their own sibling long enough that they physically can't look at you without being in pain.

I hated that Reborn was right about Bianchi being on a higher level than us. I wanted to protect my new friends and to do that I needed some way to help fight. I already had an idea but I would need time to make the weapons I wanted. I definitely needed to stop at a hardware store soon, but in the meantime I would start by stocking up on batteries. Strangely enough the idea I had in mind came from a mix of my old life and new, a movie and a myth to be exact.

By the time I got home mom was just about finished making dinner. I helped set the table and enjoyed dinner with my family before heading up to my room. Sitting down at my little work desk I started rummaging through the bits and pieces that I had collected through out the years. Between wires and various pieces of broken electronics I noticed the handful of various sized nails.

"These could work for now." I muttered out loud.

I stayed up late that night piling together all the nails I could find and then sorting them by size. Next I took out a pair of leather gloves, a gift from mom last year, and made an addition to them. I also started sketching out the idea I had earlier, it ended up being a long time before I fell asleep but it was worth it in my opinion.

Now I just had to hope tomorrow went well.

* * *

Of all days to actually be running late, it just had to be the day after a love obsessed assassin shows up.

I rushed through my morning routine, grabbing my modified gloves before running out the door, only shooting out a quick 'good morning' to my mother as I left. I was going to stop at the Sawada's house but Reborn was standing on the wall surrounding their home.

"You're late Rin, Tsuna left a while ago" he said. "Did something happen? This is a first for you."

"I'm fine, Tsuna didn't leave alone did he?" I asked.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto were on time."

"That's good. I was up late last night making these." As I spoke I took out my gloves. They were made out of black leather, the fingers had only the tips cut off so they still covered most of my hands. Attached to the cuffs was a ring of plastic about an inch thick.

"See here on this part of the cuffs I can insert a battery." I told Reborn, turning the gloves over and pointing out the area I spoke about. "It's on the inner wrist portion so it won't be as visible."

"So you can have electricity at your finger tips. Hmm, obviously these are a first attempt but not a bad idea" Reborn stated "I know someone that can refine your idea for you, but they won't be available for a while."

"I'll make do with what I can put together for now. Having a professional do the job will make me feel better though." I said.

"Ahahahaha! Take this Reborn!" Childish laughter drew my attention to Lambo, who was now on the wall with the hitman.

"Crap" I said as I saw the two pink grenades in the little cow's hands.

Lambo threw them at Reborn but the better hitman simply smacked them back with a green tennis racket. I watched as Lambo was flung down the street once again scorched, dirty, and after a moment crying. Was it weird that I was starting to consider this normal?

"Where did the racket come from?" I ask Reborn.

"This is Leon" Reborn said. The green racket suddenly starting changing shape until a lizard of some kind was sitting on his hand. "He is a Shape Changing Chameleon and my partner."

"What, but how, I've never even heard of Shape Changing Chameleons before!" I said. "Where did he come from? Does he have certain foods that he has to or can't eat. What else can he change into? Oh and how long have you been partners?" I asked barely breathing in my excitement.

Completely ignoring my questions, Reborn asked one of his own. "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Oh no, the time what time is it?" I asked as I started panicking.

"8:15"

"I'm Late! I'm never going to make it now. The Disciplinary Committee is going to murder me!"

"Ah! Rin should play with Lambo!" The cow print wearing kid said after he finished crying.

"Sorry Lambo, I have to go. If you're good though I'll make sure to share some of the onigiri we're making at school today with you." I told the little boy before running towards the school, calling out to Reborn as I left. "I haven't given up on my Leon questions!"

* * *

"Where were you this morning Ehara?" Kurokawa asked me during Home Economics.

"I was hiding from the D.C." I said quietly just before the teacher started the lesson.

Thankfully the class starting made it so Kurokawa didn't have a chance to ask anymore questions. It was a simple lesson but interesting since sensei went over various types of filling we could use. Being used to making onigiri with my mother, it wasn't hard to make more then the required three and I ended up with quite a lot. I decided to eat one during lunch, I'd share the others later at Tsuna's house.

"Oh! Do you think Gokudera-kun will eat mine?"

"I wanted Daisuke-kun to eat these but he's out sick today."

"I'm giving mine to Yamamoto!"

"Hmph, Yamamoto will be too busy eating mine to bother with yours!"

"I really want to have Masa-kun eat mine but last time I made food for him, he said it tasted horrible."

"You really need better taste in guys Ai-chan"

I listened to all the girls babble on about who they were giving theirs to as I starting packing mine away in a container.

"Who are you giving yours to Rin-san" Sasagawa Kyoko asked me.

"Hm? Oh I'm just going to bring mine home" I told the girl.

"I'm not giving any to those monkeys either" Kurokawa said.

"Monkeys? Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Those little beasts we call classmates. None of them deserve to be called men."

Laughing, Kyoko spoke up. "Hana-chan wants to date an older guy. She says their better behaved."

"Okay... why don't you guys go on ahead I just want to finish putting this food away. Plus it looks like you'll be left behind if you don't hurry, didn't you at least want to give someone your onigiri Sasagawa?" I asked as I noticed the other girls head back towards the classroom.

"Come on Hana-chan" Kyoko said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Kyoko-chan" Kurokawa told her.

I watched the two leave before finishing up.

When I made my towards the classroom, I sped up when I heard a loud commotion coming from it. Turning the corner I saw someone crouched down by the classroom door and peeking inside, taking note of the long pink hair I knew it was Bianchi. Ducking back the way I came, I hid from the female hitman's sight and quickly dug my gloves and batteries from my bag.

As I put them on and inserted one battery in each glove, I made my way down the hall again. As I came from one direction I noticed Bianchi running from the opposite one, carrying a large multilayered cake. A explosion of pink smoke clouded my vision suddenly, when it cleared I saw the older Lambo now standing between Bianchi and I. The difference between two of us was that while she froze, I kept moving.

"Romeo?" Bianchi said completely focused on Lambo.

As the female hitman stood there shocked, for some reason by the older Lambo, I was running around the boy. I tackled Bianchi, knocking her cake to the ground and directing the electricity from my hands to her body. Basically I tasered the woman, my gloves weren't the strongest things though and I had to force every bit of power from the batteries as possible to knock her out.

My wrists started hurting as I held on, these gloves where not my best idea actually. The heat from forcing the power from the battery was burning me. Along with that, Bianchi had landed a few really hard hits on me before she was knocked out. I knew that I was going to have a horrible bruise on my face from one of her first punches.

"Rin-chan!" I heard shouted at me.

I turned and noticed that Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were all now standing in the doorway. The three teenagers all looked shocked but Reborn's face, as usual, gave away nothing.

"Um, Hi" I said from my position, straddling Bianchi.

"I can't believe you got Aneki" Gokudera said sounding amazed.

"Hey what's going on out there." A classmate shouted out from behind the boys.

"Damn, Lambo help me! You guys distract the class!" I said as I hurried to stand up before proceeding to drag Bianchi down the hall. "Lambo help me!" I repeated when the boy hadn't moved.

Older Lambo looked confused but grabbed Bianchi's legs. I noticed that he hadn't spoken to me and I wondered if he had just calmed down in the future, well it wasn't important right now. The two of us made it around the corner before he was replaced by five year old Lambo again.

"Wahh! Rin! All the ongiri were eaten. Lambo didn't get any!" Little Lambo started crying.

"Shhh, it's okay. I have the ones I made packed away. Help me deal with this and we'll head home to eat okay?"

"Lambo can have two?" The little boy said holding up two fingers to show how many he wanted.

"We'll see okay. First I have to move her before she wakes up." I said just as I looked around another corner. I saw a disciplinary committee member slowly walking down the hall. "Never mind new plan."

I propped Bianchi up against the wall and dug out a piece of paper from my bag. In large print I wrote Stalker, Trespasser, etc and using my mini stapler I attached it to her tank top. Finished with that I peeked around the corner again, the DC member was a lot closer now. I picked up Lambo in one arm and my bag in the other. Thankfully we were on the first floor, so out the window Lambo and I went.

I held the little boy next to me as I crouched down and hid. I could tell when Bianchi was found because the DC member started yelling for Hibari. After this I was done for today, I was not going to go to class. Plus I had a bad feeling involving Bianchi and Reborn.

"Come on Lambo lets go home" I said. "I want to warn Nana about Bianchi."

"Lambo gets three onigiri right!" He said excitedly.

"Three you said two before!"

"Lambo said three!"

"You little liar!"

* * *

"Now remember Lambo to follow my lead alright." I told the five year old as we stood out in front of the Sawada's door. I was holding him in my arms as I got ready to knock.

"Lambo gets five onigiri, right?" He asked.

"Two onigiri."

"Five!"

"No I'll give you three"

"Four?" He asked with a pout, trying to pull the puppy eyes on me.

"Help me convince Nana to keep Bianchi away and I'll give you three and a grape candy" I bargained with the kid.

"Deal!" He shouted.

"Shh! Okay get ready to cry." I told him and then knocked on the door. Nana opened the door pretty quickly.

"Hello... Rin-chan! Oh dear, what happened!" Nana said ushering me and a crying Lambo inside. "Aiko-san! Come here its Rin-chan!"

My mother entered the hallway from the living room.

"Kaa-san?" I said surprised to see her there.

"Oh, baby what happened?" My mother ask as she dragged me into the living room and started inspecting my face.

"Lambo-kun come here okay. Let Rin-chan's Okaa-san check her over." Nana said taking Lambo from me and looking him over to see if anything was wrong.

I hadn't counted on my mother being here but this could work in our favor. Choking out a sob I dropped my bag and flung my arms around my mother and pretended to cry. Lambo upon hearing my cries made his own even louder. For a while My mother and Nana comforted the two of us and then I decided to move forward with the plan.

Sniffling I pulled away from my mother.

"Can you tell us what happened now Rin-chan?" Mother asked.

Nodding I started. "Gokudera's sister Bianchi showed up today."

At Bianchi's name, Lambo let out another loud sob and buried his head in Nana's shoulder.

"Gokudera is one of your friends right? What happened with his sister?" Mother prompted me to continue.

"Well, you should know that Gokudera left home a long time ago, he found out Bianchi was purposely giving him food poisoning. He developed a condition where if he see's her he gets really bad stomach pains." I paused to wipe my eyes. "Well she showed up today, Gokudera had to go to the nurse and the boys took him. I was left alone with Bianchi and Lambo who showed up because he knew we were cooking in Home Economics today and wanted food. I told Bianchi to leave but it turns out that she's obsessed with Reborn!"

"Oh my, she sounds horrible! But whose Reborn?" Mother looked horrified at what I had told her so far.

"Reborn in Tsu-kun's home tutor, Aiko-san. Remember I mentioned that he was a genius child." Nana told my mother.

"That's right you did tell me about your son's tutor. I had forgotten his name." My mother spoke to Nana before turning to me. "Just how old is this Bianchi and how is she obsessed with Reborn?"

"She's a few years older than me, Kaa-san. I think Gokudera said she's seventeen. She said she's here because she is in love with Reborn! But he can't be more than five. So I told her to leave because I didn't want her around Reborn or Gokudera. Bianchi refused though, talking about how she was going to stay for love and wanted to take Reborn away! She went on for a while about her love and how she wanted to marry Reborn."

"She sounds like a pedophile!" Mother said aghast.

"That's what I thought and I told her just that..." I said only to get interrupted by Lambo.

"Lambo saw the mean old Bianchi hit Rin!"

"Do you know Bianchi Lambo-kun?" Nana asked him.

I answered instead. "Lambo plays that mafia game with Reborn and that's how he knows Bianchi. I think that Reborn doesn't realize how bad Bianchi is because he thinks its all just part of the game."

"That, that woman hit you Rin!" Mother said.

Before I could respond we all heard the front door opened and shortly afterwards Reborn and Bianchi appeared in the living room doorway.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted from his position in Bianchi's arms. "Maman, This is Bianchi, I brought her here so she could help tutor Tsuna."

"No." Nana said, standing up and passing Lambo over to my mother to hold. "She is not welcomed here Reborn-kun."

Bianchi looked shocked, I couldn't tell how Reborn felt about it though. He simply jumped down from Bianchi's arms and looked up at Nana.

"Can I ask why?" He said.

Nana pointed at me before speaking again. "Rin-chan already told us about Bianchi. I don't know if you know this Reborn but Bianchi has already attacked poor Rin-chan! Her face is black and blue! No, I don't want that girl here Reborn! Not to mention her obsession with you!"

"I'm not obsessed!" Bianchi protested, speaking up for the first time.

I decided to say something just then that would hopefully make Bianchi dig her own grave.

"So you don't plan on ever marrying Reborn?"

"Of course I'm going to marry Reborn! My love and I will be together in wedded bliss and live happily ever after." Bianchi said, getting a faraway look in her eyes and blushing.

My mother and Nana both looked horrified at Bianchi's words.

"I want you out of my house." Nana told the delusional teenager. "I don't want anything to do with you. Leave."

Bianchi just stood there until Reborn turned around to look at her.

"You heard her Bianchi. It's time for you to go." He told her.

"But Reborn!" She cried.

"No Bianchi, I thought you could stay here for work but this is Maman's home and she doesn't want you here."

Bianchi shot a glare at me when Reborn said that.

"It's all your fault!" She yelled at me and it looked like she was reaching for something.

"Bianchi!" Reborn snapped at the woman. "Go back to Italy, now."

She stayed frozen to the spot for a moment before the tears started and then, running, she finally left.

"She won't be back right Reborn-kun?" Nana asked afterwards.

"No Maman, she won't. Bianchi should go back to Italy now." The tiny hitman answered.

Suddenly Nana was all smiles again. "Good now, I'll get an ice pack for Rin-chan so why don't you kids go hang out in Tsu-kun's room. I'm sure he won't mind." With that said Nana went into the kitchen.

"Rin-chan?" My mother said.

"Yes Kaa-chan?" I replied.

"Well you be okay dear?"

"I will, my face hurts a little but I'm sure the ice pack will help."

She sighed. "Maybe I should have listened to your Tou-san about having you learn something for self defense. I never thought something like this would happen though."

"I can help there." Reborn said.

"Oh? How so Reborn-san" My mother asked.

Reborn pulled out a business card that he handed to my mother. Looking at it with her I saw printed on it 'Vongola Personal Trainer - Reborn'.

"I've trained a wide ranged of others and putting together something for Rin wouldn't be an issue. It's the least I could do to apologize for this incident with Bianchi." The hitman told my mother.

"Oh that's wonderful. Rin, why don't you go upstairs with the boys and Reborn can talk to you about this." She said smiling just as Nana came back with an ice pack.

"Here you go Rin-chan. If you want I can bring up a snack later for you all." Nana told me.

"Thanks Nana-san but I brought home the onigiri I made in class so we have food."

Nana and my mother sent us up to Tsuna's room after that. I was putting off looking at Reborn, so I slowly set up the small table and brought out the onigiri. I gave Lambo his before taking one and placing one in front of Reborn.

"What was that about Rin?" Reborn asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"I told you before I didn't want her around Gokudera or Tsuna." I muttered.

"You've made an enemy today, you got lucky earlier when you knocked her out. Make no mistake Bianchi is capable of killing you."

I watched Lambo eating, still refusing to look at Reborn. "I know, if she hadn't been distracted by the older Lambo I wouldn't have been able to knock her out. I wasn't going to stand by when she practically told us that she was going to kill Tsuna though."

"Having her here as one of his tutors would have stopped her from trying to kill Dame-Tsuna." He pointed out.

I finally looked over at Reborn. "She doesn't have to kill him. All she has to do is stand aside as someone else does or get in the way of someone else saving him. She didn't want to stay here Reborn, she wanted to take you with her back to Italy!" I sighed. "It comes down to the simple fact that I couldn't trust her."

He sighed. "Will what's done is done. Now we'll just have to work out some training for you. If your set on throwing yourself at dangerous people, you'll need to be just as dangerous." He then glanced down at my hands. "Now your gloves obviously didn't work out as you had hoped. How bad are the burns?"

"Hehe, yeah that hurt when it happened. I should probably clean and wrap them soon. Oh but I had a back up plan in case the gloves didn't stop her!" I said before pulling out a handful of long nails from my bag. "I've found that I can charge these and then throw them to use electricity against someone that way."

"Not bad for one night of planning but we should think of a weapon to get you used to. If you're going to jump in like this in the future you can't count on being lucky." Reborn told me.

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing training with Reborn, playing games with Lambo, and waiting for school to let out. Tried, I laid down on Tsuna's bed with Lambo, falling asleep before the others even came home.

* * *

Later on I woke up to the sound of an explosion.

"What! What happen?" I asked groggy from my nap. Looking around I saw Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn all sitting at the table but there was no sign of Lambo. The little cow was probably the cause of whatever exploded.

"Hey Rin-chan! The kid here was just telling us how you got Bianchi to leave." Yamamoto told me.

"I still can't believe you tackled Aneki." Gokudera said.

"I really didn't want to know what she was going to try with that huge poison cake." I told them.

"Rin-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked. He looked serious, it wasn't an expression I was used to seeing on the brunette's face.

"Just a bruise Tsuna. I'm okay, really." I reassured him. "Can someone tell me what happened before I got there. I was pretty sure I had heard some kind of commotion before I showed up."

"Ah! It was horrible! Bianchi switched Kyoko-chan's onigiri with her poison cooking!" Tsuna said.

"Tenth was amazing though, he stopped me from eating it!" Gokudera added.

"Tsuna slapped the poisoned onigiri out of both of our hands before eating them himself. Then he ran around eating all of the onigiri in the room." Yamamoto added. "Man Tsuna, you must have a stomach of iron."

"You ran around in your boxers again didn't you Tsuna?" I asked the boy.

"It wasn't my fault! Reborn shot me I couldn't control it!" Tsuna protested.

I couldn't help laughing, partly from the silly situation, and partly from relief. None of us had to worry about Bianchi for now. Tsuna wouldn't have her living in his house. Gokudera wouldn't have to endure having stomach pains all the time from having her around. I looked at Yamamoto and we shared a smile as Tsuna and Gokudera both expressed their relief at learning Bianchi went back to Italy when Reborn mentioned it.

I didn't know how long this feeling of peace would last but I planned to enjoy it while it was here.

End

PLEASE REVIEW!

I would love to hear your thoughts about my story here. I also just want to let everyone know that I don't hate Bianchi. I actually like her in some parts of the story but this chapter mostly came about because I can never get over that she willingly poisoned her brother for years, plus in the anime there are quite a few times where she purposely makes Gokudera look at her, that just seems cruel to me. Another factor for this chapter was that Bianchi's mother is never mentioned in the manga or anime, at all.


	4. AN

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry for another A/N but I realized that having a curious character like Rin being Tsuna's neighbor and neither knowing it until Middle School just didn't make sense. I was just so excited about my story idea that I skipped over Rin growing up and jumped straight to the beginning of Canon.

So because I started actually thinking about what Rin's new childhood would be like and got a lot of ideas I've been re-writing this story. I've already got the new (and hopefully improved) Prologue written and am posting it right after this. The first chapter will be posted later over the weekend.

I am leaving this version up because I can't bear to take it down. I hope you all will enjoy the Re-written story that will have the same title.

~MoonShadow396


End file.
